LOVE IS WARRRRR!
by December M. Sayer
Summary: Cara Queen goes 2 howarts! She is bffs with Fred and Jorge! She has a problum! She loves them both! And Snepe is up to somthin EVILLLLLLLLLL! Reposted afta 2 whole years!
1. IM BAK

**HEY GUYZ IM BAKKKKK! ITZ BIN 2 WHOLE YEARZ! I FINALY GOT UNGRONDED 4 FAILING SKOOL 2 TIMES. DA TEACHRS R JUS JELOUS OF MY G8 RITING SKILS! DEN MY COMPUTA BROKE SO I MADE MY MOM MOVE MY STORI INTO 1 DOCUMENT 4 ME! SHE LABELED DA CHAPTAS! U NO IM STIL MAD DAT FF ALOWED SPICYTACOS TO STAY BUT NUT ME!**

**MY SISTA SAID NO 1 REDS ME STOREE BECUZ ITZ CONDENSED AND GIVE PPL HEAD ACHES! SO I GOT MY MOM 2 CHANGE THE FORMTA! SHE IZ VRY PROUD OF ME! SHE SAD DAT SHE IS SO HAPY 2 SEE ME READ & RITE BECUZ SHE DIDNT TINK I COULD WATEVA THAT MEANS!**

Chapter ONE! Inrto Cara

**A/N THISSSSSS IS MY NEW STORY PLZ READ AND REVIREW! I KNOW YOU WILL LUV IT!**

My name is Caroline Olivia Queen and I attend one calls me Cara for short because I HATEE my first name and I have a problem I am in love with Fred and Jorge Weasly. They r My BEST FRIENDS! We gone too Hogeasrts together since we were in the first year.

I hace long beautiful chochlate colored brown hair that fell in perfecjt curls down my back. I styled my hair down. I had light blue eyes. Blue as a freshwater river. I have a VERY curvy figure. I am petite and small. ALOT of people seem to love me. Proboly because I am very nice and kidhearted! I give money to the homeles and orphands too! Everyone sayes they love to be around me. I also love to prank with Fred and Jorge. We love pranking Snepe but we never get caught! I am in griffindor with them. I dont no if they like me or not. Being around them makes me fell all nervous and fuzt inside!

My story begone now when I was on the train. Waiting to arrive at the school I attend, Hogwarts. Then my frends walk in the compartment I was sitting.

"Hello" say Fred and Jorge at the same time.

"Hi" I said back.

the rest of the train ride we eats stuff from the troly such as chochlate and caramel Then we arrived at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a big castle big enough for all the students ti sleep in.

"Were here" I said very excitedly. You see I luv Hogwarts more then home. Hom,e is boring since I live alone. I am a orphan thit is why I luv giving them money and understangin. I dont like being alone I am a people person! My parents die when I was young about 4 actually. A year later I met the weaslys. My parents were killed by death eaters and Voldomort hisself.

Me Fred and Jorge walked into the grate Hall. I sat betwen them at the griffindor table. I smiled as I ate my chicken thinking of all the pranks we were going to do this year.

"So Cara what r we going to prank snape with this year" said fred happily. "tink we should turn his hair pink!"

"OMG That would be soo funny." I cheered.

"I agre" agreed Jorge. Then Dumledore said we had to go to bed since it was VERY late.

I went up to my dorm bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I went in the grate hall with fred and Jorge. Snape walked into the grate hall with PINK HAIR! Snape glared at us and sat next to hagrid. He didnt look very happy. Dumledore was eating his waffles.

"Hey cupcake, how about we make out" Dumbledore saaid to Snape who walks inro grate hall.

"no thank you dumbdore!" insulted Snape.

Me Jorge and fred laughed at the headmaster being rejected. WE then finished our meals and went to classes.

First we had potions then we had a bunch of other claasses.

I sat in the back row nxt to Fred and Jorge. Snape walked in the clasroom and glared at us.

"miss cara, you have detention for my hair."

"I dont do anything I responeded

"I kn'w it was you. You will report ti my class room after lunch and dont think about doin any homeworK!" Snape said. I was shocked. we never got caught befour. Snape must have been up to something _**EVIL!**_

I ate my pizza and soda for lunch. Then I went to sbnapes classroom for detention…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE DA NXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM BAK W/ THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO 1 RECIEWED, BUT I THNK THT WOULD B UNFAIR FOR DA READERS! I NO U WILLS LUV IT & R CURIUS WHAT UI GOING 2 HAPPENNNJN NXT:**

I was walking 2 detntion I herd voices cooming frok SNWPES CLASRUM!

"I no tht the lore WOULDNT BE VERY HAPPY!" wispered snapes to someone else in the classroom!

"But snape u have to kill the gurl!" replied an anonomous voice.

I didnt wanna be late and I was curious so I opened the dorr to Snepe's clasroom and saw:

SNEPE TALKING TO RON!

I dont lke Rpn he is very _**EVIL **_AND ANOYING! HIM AND HIS BFF NEVULE! I CANT STAND THE! RIN IS JUST A DRED AND JORGE WANNA BE I HATE FOLOWERS AND COPYERS THEU ARE MINDLESWS FREAKS. THE Y CANT CHIOOSE BWTN 1 OR 2! RON IS JUSTA COPYEER A MINDLES FOLOWERER!

"Hello Professer!" I said cherfully. Knowing that Snaepe where is a ecil person wprking for the dark lord VOLODErmort! I passed ron and sat in a chair.

"Welsy U may leave now!" Snapes said glaring at me.

"Now today u will sit their untilk I say u can leave!"

I sat their for two HOURS! That is 1 Hour longer than a usual dertention. I wondered whi him and ron were after. It was a girl and I knew it, I CANT tell ferd and Jorge. They don't wanna get inn the middle of this fiesta. I wenrt to the 1 perwspn I know who I can trust(beside fRed and jirghE):

I walks down to Hagrus hut. You know the small little house buy the pumkin patch. Yeah so I walks there. I knock and wait for him to anwer.

"Helo there Cara." Say haris.

"Hay," I then respond. Her opens the door so I can enter, I walks into his hut.

"Whats up" Hagrus saied.

I explain waht I heard of roan and snaspe conversation.

"you sholud tell dumledore!" harud saay.

"BUT HE LUVES SHAPE!" I protest.

"I know dumledore more then you he would fight against the veils" hagrf say.

"Fibne" I give in. I know I have to teklkt the headmaster. He might do something.

I walk to the headmasters office. On my way their I collide witg no other rthen NEVULLE!

I hated nevuile since 1st year he waz so mean to me. He makes fub of orphans. I am very fond of orphans being 1. he then makesa fun of hoeless people. I guice mony to the those unfortunate people! HE bulies me all thoe time and insults me. Him and rob are the only 2 guys int the school that hate me. He makesa me sick. Also he is wopking four VOLDOMORT!

"Hows lickingr your masters fe4tt.!" I insult nevule.

"Hows being a low life parentless pour sluit!" He respond.

"HOWS being an idoet who cant pass his math exam?" I ask. Nevule become agry and storms off. That suits him right. He deserves it. No one likes him anyway accept ron and that lona chick.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laugh sop hard with tears running. I them walks to dumledors office and nock pn the door. He opens the door:

**2 BE CONTINUES**

**I HOPE U ENGOYED IT PLZ REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW TELL ME IF IT IS IS AWSPME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I KNO HOW 2 SPELL! I KNOW DAT JORGE IS SPELLED RIGT! IM NOT A STUPET! ANYWAY ENHOY ThE CHAPTA!**

I walk into dumkedores office.

"Hello!" he say excited too see me.

"Hi hadmaster" I say reaspectng him.

"Y are you here" He say.

"Welllllllllll" I begin.

"Wellllll wut" He ask. I then expkin what Sna[e and rom were talking about.

"I CANT JUST FIER SNAPE!" Dumpdore yelled.

Crap I think. He didnt belive me! I guess I jave to prove it.

Later that day I meet up with ferd and Jorge.

"Sup" said JOr3ge.

"Nothin" I responded.

"Wanna cum up with a new prank to play on Snpe?" Fredc asked.

"Sure" I hesitated. I new they wouid notice somethin was up of I decline. Sp then we plotted an ew prank on sanpe even though we were crssing dangersou waters.

The new day Snase walked intoo the grate4 hall. His skin had purp,ke pokadots all over it. And he was weering a babe pink dress.

"AH!" snepa let out a girlihs shriek. We laughted like there was no tommarow. Snape was fuming.

"You look sexiii Snapr" compliment dunlesoor.

"MISS CARA DETENTION!" He blames me! What blasfmy. He was up to something at least I can investigate in detention!

I then go to detenin. I put my ear againt the door.

"**my lord Im not worthy"** I heart snape say.

"_**sevrys **_(tha's snapes 1st name right?)_** dont flattere me. You kno what u must do."**_ Hissed a creppy voice.

"**I will kil her my lorf" **said snaps.

"_**Good. You must habve her deed befour the year me her body when she is dead!" **_the cold voice laufged.

"_I would be happty enough too kill her if snpa fails."_ Added a new voice iu coult recognize. The voice was very familiar. I kno he is a follower they all adre they cant lead worth carp.

"_**I am glad that u bothe are very very loyal"**_

"_who else 2 follow? Dumledore? Dont me laugh. He is sooo gay and old. He cant do anything_" a new voice laygted.

"_**No, need to show off my faithful sevrnt"**_

"_I dobt he is showing off"_ the sukc up looser said.

"**MY koed I sense some1 my lotd U must leave NOW!"** snape warned. I wish I had a tape recorder to show dunmledore!

The door was opend and out walks. RON AND NEVULE! I walked into the clasroom to see snape talkie to luna.

"Prdofessor?" I said.

"Oh! That is y lina thaT IS Y THAT INGREDIANT IS IMPROTANT!" sed snape.

"Thx, proddesser." Said lujn.

Luna left the classroom. Leaving me and snape for detention.

"How much did u here brat?" He growled.

"What exact;y" I decided to play dumb.

"Hmph." He then starting workin on a poition.

At dinner I started eating pizza and then I picked up my coke t5 frink. This taste funny I though as I drunk the sode.

Then I was engulped in darkness.

**SNCE ITS SATERDAY I MADE IT LONGRRRR! ARENT U HAP\PY? I HPE U ENJOY & SEA U TOMARROW 4 DE NXT CHAPTA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WTF WITH MY STORY! I REPOSTED DIS STORY! I THINK IT WOOD B SMART 2 POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY! READ & REVEW!**

I woke up the next day in the hosbital wing. I saw Miss Pomphrey handlin w/ a bunch a diff. types of potons.

"ur awake?" she asked.

"obviusly" I responded. Then fr4d and jrorge walked in.

"your ok" they saed at the same time and they hugged me.

"what what happed" I said.

"You were posined." Said Jorge answering my questin.

"WHO WOULD POISEN U MY SWEET CARA!" Frwd sobbed and hugged me. I pated him on the bak and told him im ok.

Then dumledor walks into the room.

"im wondering the same tjhing." He said.

"I think it was Snape" said fered. I gasped how did fredc know? He must of herd from his evil brother RON!

"we cant jump to conclusins" said dunbledore.

"But I know it was hhim" I said.

"U cant blame sevurs for everything" Dubmledore said.

"But" I began

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dumbledore screeched. He must of loved Snape very very muych. He then stormed of.

"How did u no about snepp?" I ask.

"WE;l i overheard u talkin to hagrus." Freed answered.

That evening I got out of the hospital wing. (I heal quickly). I then was walking on the school ground. I runb into no other then: HARRY POTTER.

"Hello" I said two him.

"Hello, cara, I have to ask u somthing" Harry then blushed.

"Wut, is it?" I said.

"Well I have seen u around school and =ll but I never get the chance to.."

"Cahce to what?" I asked ver curious.

"Would u want to be my Gf?" he said smiling.

I though about it for a mintute. I didnt wanna say no that would be very mean and I am a very nice person. He was good lookin, that was for sure. But I loved frred and Jorge. What uf I went out with him to make them jealous? That wasnt mean. I give him a chance and see what fred and Jorge do. I smiled.

"Yes." I reponedd. He lept in joy. We linked hands and walked to the griffindor common room. I had one thing on my mind:

_What was I going to tell fred and Jorge?_

**SOORRY BUIT U HAVE 2 WAIT UNTIL NXT TIME! WHAT WIL CARA TELL DEM? REVWIE & TELL ME HOW GOOD I DID! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I NO U ALL NICE READERS (NOT DEM DUMBASS FLAMERS!) HAVE BEEN WAITIN 4 THE NEXT CHAPTA! PLZ RD AND GIVE GOOOOOOOD REBVIEWS!**

So me and hary opened the door to the coomn room. There was fred amd Jorge sittin there.

"Hello cara. Hello harre" they said.

"Hi!" we said at the same time.

"Gess what?" Harry said.

"What" the twins said inrested.

"Wer dating!" I said cheerfully. They both looked down sadly. Maybe their is a small chance rhat they do like me.!

"Oh…" said Jorge.

"Well I will see u tomarrow" I then went to sleep in my bed.

The next morning I walked into the graet hall. I saw harry fred and Joreg. So I sat next to haerry. He then pecked me on the lips. I embraces him and saw over his shoulder Fred and Jorge glaring at him.

After I finished eating my wafdfles and milk I was walking yto potions class. While we waited for snape to show up I sawe ron Nevulle and luna. They seemed tgo be discussing something important.

"HEY!" I shouted. "IF U WANNA SAY SOMETHIN LET EVERY ONE HERE! ITS NOT NICE TO KEEP SEECRETS!" Nevule glared at me. the 3 of them serounded me they all startd to swing at me. Fred then jumped in front of me. Joege grabbed them all fromk behind. I looked over at them.

"U saved me!" I said and hugged them. Jorge dropped the trio on the groind. Dape then walked by.

"CARA QUEEN! DETENTION!" HE yelled.

"But I didn" I tried to protest.

"NO DETENTION!"

After detentin I left snapes classroom. I walked by the pond and sow harry.

"Cara over here" he yelld. I walked over there

"Haarrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy!" I screamed as I gaver him a hug.

WE discussed many different things like fav. food games class and other stuff. We then got to the topic of quittich.

"Cara we need another chaser or we cant play againt slitheren this year." Harry said sadly. I wondered what I cold do to help hiM!

"I will play chaser!" I promclaimed. Being on the quittich team would b fun! I could see fred and jorhe and harry more offen.

"Thank YOU!" He then kissed me. It made me feel all fuzzy inside!

The next day I wnert to see my one of my close BFFL, Hermione. We havent talked alot this year because I was bussy in detention and she was bussy playing cupid. She would always give me good adive on dating. Basicaly everyone went to her. She was an expert on this stuff. She hooked up many different ppl in the past. The only time she failed was helping Dumledore get Snape! Ok, anyone would fail knowinf all the times snape rejected him.

I knocked on her door.

"who is it" sje said.

"Cara" I answered. She opened the door. She was wering all pink. It fit her persona really.

"how may I help u today?" she asked.

"I have a…" I began.

"dating issue" she said. "endeer me."

"Mhmmmm. Well i like frerd and Jorge but im dating harry. HE offered me a spot on the quittich team. I think they r jealus? Should I brake up with him. What if jhe thinks im using him. I do kind of like him!"

"I think u should listen to youre heart" I stared at her blankly.

"If u really like harry u should stay with him. if u dont u have to figure out if u like ferd or Jorge more. Dating 2 ppl is cheating you know. Or u could wait and see if they try to make a move." She said. I lightblub flickered in my head. I understiood exactly what she is saying. But how do I know if I like Harry.

All day I was day I was debating weather or not I should wait on fred..or Jorge or brake up with harry immediately. I stared at my feet. Maybe I keep thinking about fred and Jorge too much. I should at least try to b around harry without thinking of them or their super sexy red hair. I shoke my head. Harry then walked up to me intterupting my thoughts.

"Hey" he said "meet my by the pond on Saturday. We can have a picnic their" he said. I smiled saterday was tommarow and that would b the perfect time to think souly on harry. And forget Jorge and Fred.

**NXT CHAPTA IS THD PICNIC! PLZ REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Y DO U ALL KEEP CALLIN CARA MARY SUE! HER NME IZ CAR QUEEN NOTT MERU SUE! SUEWS R M,EAN! CARA IS VERYVERY NICE!**

I happyily got up the next morning. I was sooo excited and ettastic about the picnic today! I promise myseld that i WILL NOT think of frees of Jorge! Hary I would only think og harry. Him and his gorgous hair and his beutifull blue eyes! I smiled todayh was going too be THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

I was walking down rto the lake and I pased snapes classroom and I heard him tlaking to someone.

"_**Seeeevvvrrrssssssssssssssss" **_a voice hissed.

"**Yes my lord"** snape said.

"_**U know what I asssssssssssk of u" **_the voice said.

"_**yes my lord my next attempt will b tonight!"**_ sndnpe cheered.

"**Yes ssssshe must be dead by your deadline u remember it right?" **the voice spat. I assume snape nodded or justured yes of some sort. As the door creaked open I ran outsuide to the pond.

"hello harry" I said and sat next to him.

"hi" he said and took out thepicnic basket.

he ate pb and j and I ate ham and cheese sandwitch.

"Mmmmm," I said "thx"

"No prob" he replied. "Hey cara!"

"Yes" I said andsering him.

"I have simthing for you." He said "close ur eyes" I obeyed and closed my eyes. I could fell sometjhing around my neck.

"Open" he said as I opened my eyes. I saw him smiling and I looked at my neck.

There was a neckless that said GF on it. I looked at him abnd he was wearing one that said BF. They were to parts of a heaty!

I leeped into his arms and heared from behind me.

"EWWWW! Necklesses is for gay ppl like dumledore!" out of surpize harry almost dropped me. he put me on the ground and we turned around to see sbnape!

Suddenly I felt a force hit me and i fell into the pond!

**a/n I NO THIS IS SHRT BUT I WILL UPDATE 2MARRO! WIL CARA SURVIE REVEIWIWWWIWWW AND TWELL ME WAT U THINK. WHEN I SAY REVEIW I MEAN THOSE NICE PPL WHO READ MY STORY. U EVUL PPL WITH BAD REVEIWSS R ALIED W/SNAPE AND VOLDOMORT! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

**AN/ FCK U FF FUCK U DELTED MY STORYYYY! WILE I WUZ AT SKOOL! THATE EVELLL! I DONT NO Y U DELEETED IT! SO STUP HAITIN ON ME & MY STORY! UR ALL JUST JEALUS!**

sO I was in the lake feelling myself being pulled under. I tryed to stay up but the water was to murkey. I couldnt see my feet! I started to scream for someone tp save me!

"HELP HELP!" I yelled. Hary was standin obver there I assumed he didnt know how to swim! Then I saw someone run out of the bui;ding. It was JORGE AND FRED! I saw them dash at about the some speed toword the lake. Jorge hoped in first then frde. They might not make it in time I thought as I kept going under. I squeezed my eylids and awaited my premarure death.

I felt someone tug my arm. I felt like I was being pulled somehwre. May be it was death taling me home to heaven w/ my parents. I was kind of happy that id die. I wood see all the ppl I missed dearly. I felt somethin hard under neath me. I opened my eyes to see muself on land. I WAS SAVEDD! I rejoiced abn hugged my savor. Jorge had saved my and fred did to!

"THANK U SOO MUCH" I wept and huged Jorge. Fered and Harru were both glaring feircely at jorge.

I turned around to see if snaape was still their. Then I suddenly realised something: SNAPE AND VOLODOMORT WERE TRYIN TO KILL ME! I was who they were takling about! I started to panic! I new I had tp tell someone but whoo! Dumledore and hragus were out of the question! I new just who ot tell!

"comeon cara!' freds voice made me leave my thoughts/

Us four walks inside.

We then went up to the griffindor dormitary. I sat in a comfy reed armchair. Harry sat n ext to me and fred and horge sat on the couch. I was hapy to be alive and round the people ui love the most. We started to talk aboujt the quittich match against slitherin.

"the match is tomarrow cara" harry said.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "Y DID U TELL ME ON SUCH SHORT NOTCIE! I AMNOT EVEN READY!" I lied to hary I didnt know how to play chaser. I only playes seeker befor.

"We can pratice tonight" sugested Jorge.

"Yeah we will get the hole team so that ur ready cara" continued fred.

"Thx guys" we all had a group hug.

Later that evening I started to wory about snape and volodmort. When were they going to try next and… what! I left the comon room to talk two the one person I really need to. I new that they would no how to stop snaep and veldomort, He was our techer this year. I knew he could keep all my screts like I kept his. I new him sine my parents died. I opened the door to his classsomm. He was sittin at his desk grading papers w/ a red pen.

His name is-

**OMG CLIFFY! I NO U AL WILL HAT ME 4 THT BUT I LUVVVVVVVVV SUPENSE! I HOP ALL U NCE PPL WILL REVEIIIIWWW NOT U EVIL BAD REIWERS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SRRY I COULDNT UPDATE! BTW HER IZ THE NXT CHAPTA! & FF WONT LET ME UPDAT TIL: 06-08-12 07:14am PST IRDK Y BUT THEY WER MEEN YESTERDAY THEM STUPET BASTARRDZ! Y DO THEY HATE ME SO MUCH!? I WILL TAKE DIS AS A CHANCE 2 WORK ON CHAPTAS!**

RENUS LUPPIN!

"Hello prefessor" I said happy.

"Helo cara" he said and ruffled me hair. "wuts wrong?"

"Well snaape and voldomort-" I then explain whts going on. He nooded his head a few times intensly listening. I also explain the thing w/ fumledore. He agred not to tell him. Rebbus didnt like dumlefore much anyway.

"I think tht we should confrpnt then together!" We stormed to snapes room. He was talking to RON NEVULLE AND LOONA! I gasped.

"U BETRAYED US FRO HIM!" I screemed. How could they be in leagues with snaped.

"HAHAHAH B******" Ron said. **(A/N: I starred it out cuz itz rated K) **Nevulle and Lina laufghed.

"WE WOOD NEVER TEAM UP WITH U" Nevulle insulted.

"Wuts ur plan?" Rennus said wand shaking in his hand. He first pointed hus wand at snape then nevulle then ron then luna. He pointed his wand bak at snape then at nevulle then ron then luuna again. He must have been sooo confused because this went on foir a while.

"DOING SOMETHING SUPER STUPET AND MEAN LIKE THAT LUPPIN ISNT GOING TO ACOMPLISH ANYTHING!" Snape let out and evil laghh.

"THAT RETARDED A**** HOE CANT DO ANYTHIN ETHER!" Snapee then pointedf his wand at me. "LETS GET RID OF THE MEEN AND USLESS 1st! MASTER WILLL B SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!" Snappe chucked.

Snepe was so mean he always insulted me Ik somethinwas up. Then I close my watery cbloo eyes ready to dye then!

"_**Sverss let me handel thissssssssss**_" hissed lana. Rion next to luna laughed.

"Master 1st-"

"_**yesssss**_" Ronn and lubas faces started to pell and ship shape into…

BEKKATRICKS who use to b ron AND VOLODOMORT who use to b luuna.

"HAHA IK THOSE DISGUISED WOULD WORK!" sxreaned bekkaticks.

Rennuz and me gapped. This is badd! Sooo sosooo sooo bad. Tjhey betrayed us and they r volodmort and bekatricks.

"_**Letssssssssssssssssssssssss kill then!" **_hissed volodomore.

**A/N ANOTHER CLIFFY IK I MUST B VRY GOOF THEM! WLL REVEIWWW AND TELL ME WUT U THINK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AM: SRRY I COUNT UPDATE SOONER! MI PARNTS WERE UPSET THT I GOTS SUMMA SKOOL! IM NUT GOIN 2 TELL U WUT CLAS I FAILL THT WOOD B ENGRATING! PS. I GOTTA FREND (HR NAMEE IZ SARAH) 2 HELP ME W/ DUS CHAPTA! SO STUP COMPLANIN! THERE I HAVEA BETAT REEDER HAPPY?!**

**NOT: THIS HASS VOILENCE**

"_**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS lets kill them!' **_hissed voldomort.

I started to cry. I wasd upset that they betrayed us and that I was aboot to die.

"BWAGAGAHAHA!" laughed bekkatrix. As voldomort yelled. "ACABRA KEFVRA!" a light appeared from voldomorts wand. I squinted my eyes and prepeared for it to hit me. But the light NEVER hitted me.

I opened my eyes to see RENUS LUPPIN standing in front of me. His chest was a drak crimsun color. Blood was gushing out of his taterd t-shit.

"Why?" I croaked. I felt my perfect freshwagter eyes water. Y did he have to sacrifice himself for me!? I DINT DESERVE THIS! His body then went limp. I bent over his body & looked in his glassy eyes. I soberd.

I too out my wanf to fight BUT VOLDOMOREE BEKKATRICKS SNAPE AND VULE HAD FLEED!

Then freed jorge & Harry ran into the room.

"WHAT HAPPEDN" screeched Hayr. Then they saw Rennus. I knew this because they all gasped.

"LUPIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" they screesches. But he didnt moove.

"IK what we can do!" suggested fredd.

"Wut" we all said. Fred took out his wand and muttered something under his breathe.

"LIFEYDABERA!" was what fred muttered.

We all gaasped. Renus was completely healed. And he started tio move.

"UR ALIVE!" We all shouted (accept fred) with glee. (nut the tv shoow I hat tht show!)

"Yes yes" said renns. We were so happy.

The next day I decidead to tell dumkedore. So now I was in his office talkin 2 him.

"Soo let me get this strait. Snaap is workin for voldomore and bekkatricks 2. they both were in the skool." I nodded. "they were descried as rron and luna" I again nodded. I stoof there nervously wondering if he would believe my story as absurd as it sounded.

"As much as I LUVVVVVVVVVVVVV snape I believe you" he smiled. I jumped in joy.

"Wut are we going to do about voldomort raising to power?" I asked. He scratched his chin in yhought. "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he said.

"I tink that we should…"

**I GOTS U HAHAHAHAHAH I NEW U WERE ALL ECITED ON WUT HE WUZ GOIN 2 SAY! DUMBU FINALLY BELIES HER CAN U BELIEVS ITZ! HAHAH WAIT TIL NXT TIME! AND PS. GLEE IS SOO STUPET BECUZ THE DUDE FORM AVPMK IS IN IT! & I CANTTNT STAND HOW THEY SING ALL DA DAM TIM! IF U FLAMMME (BAD REVEIW 4 U RETARDED PPL) DEN UR DUM CUZ U DUNT NO GOOOOOD RITIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I TAK MY RITIN SIRUSLY (HAHAHA SRUS!) IM NUT TROLIN OR WUTEVA THT MEANSSS! SO STUP BEIN SO MEEN 2 ME & 2 CAR! JUS 2 LET U NO SARAH HELLP ME W/DIS CHAPTA! SO NO MORE FLAMMMS PROMESE!**

RECAP 4 U PPL THT FORGOT!

sO I was talking to fumledoer. WE were talking about then said.

END RECEP!

"I think we should get my old frend grindylowa out of abackajam! HE CAN HELP WITH THE WAR!" he shooted. I thought he had a WONDERFUL idea. We should get as much help as we could!

"And CARA I thonk I should tell u should have been told wen you were very little." nodded. "You are the only one that can defeat the dark lof. There was this profecy long ago that foretold that the only one to defeat volodomoret would see though his disguise and date his disguise's brothers. She would also have enopugh bravery to drank and stand up to his most faithful/loial follower … who happens to sadly b Sevrys. And she will have hidden powers to unlock. U are obviously the only one that fittes this." Dumledore ranted.

"OHHH!" I fully understood what he was saying. I had powers to unlock. I must work hard and train to find out what they are! So I needed a mentor!

"Ik what your thinking. I will give you til nightfall to find a mentor." He said.

I looked for a mentor in the forbidden forest. I was walking around looking behind tree after tree. Then suddenly I head a noise behind me.

"like OMG wut was that?" I asked myself silently. I turned around to see. A UNICORN WITH A FAIRY RIDDIN ON TOP OF IT! (dunt tke it in a preverted way! YUCKY! Can u imgine tht ISS DISGUSTIN!) So yeah! Then I saw them behinf me.

The unicorn was turqoise with beautiful purple and green glittery streaks of its hair. It had golden hooves and it was smiling. It looked truelly beautiful. The unicorn was the size of a pony!

The fairy had tanned skinned with cotton candy pink hair. She was wearing a pink version of tinkerbells outfit. She had glittery pink eyes that matched her fairy was sparkling a bright yet beautiful yellow. She was about five inches tall.

"Hello!" said the unicorn. I jumped in surpise. Did a unicorn just talk?

"Hello." I said back trying to be nice.

"HI!" sweaked the little fairy.

"we have come to train you to defeat voldomort!" said the unicorn. Just my luck! I was soo happy that something this beutifal was training me! I jumped with glee. (oce agan w/ that dumass SHOW!)

That night I told dumledore about my menrots. He approved 100%! We had 2 week to train.

I later learned their nemes. The unicorn's name was Denali (which means the grate one. She told me thaat she is the leader and ruller of all unicorns. She gave me the unicorn Elita which means the chosen one.

The fairies name is Tana. She is thr fairy queen that rules over all the faires. She gave me the fairy name Amelinda which means the loved and the beutiful. I dont know why when they gave me the names why they did.

So for 2 weekz we trained.

"You are gettin sooooo powerful" squeaked Tana. Denali agreed with her. Then then raised up their arms (and hoves).

"Since youve completed your training. We are going to give you…"

**MORE CLIFFY 4 U HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! 2BAD U HAVE 2 WAIT TIL TOMARROW THAT ISNT LONG FROM NOW THOUGH! HAPPY CHAPTA 10 EVEY 1!~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HO MANY TIMES DO I HAV 2 TEL U IM A GR8 RITER U JUS STUP TELLIN ME THT I NEED A BETTA REDER I GOT 1 SARAH MEMBER? PLOT IZ FINE! SO STFU! DUMASS FLAMMMERZ!**

"We are going to giv you are powers!" Tana said cheerfully. I was shooked and really really reallyyyy happy! OMG they really are I thaght excitedly. Waot if I got there powers what would become of them!?

"OHHH don't worry we wont lose are powers!" said Denali.

"goog I said. They then gave me theree powers. I felt a shockwave. I felt like 1000000 voltz were hitting on me. I then saw black.

"Ur awake!" I knew that voice it was dumlesoes voice! I then opened my eyes and saw him. Next to him were Haryr fred and jorge.

"HELLO!" I said.

"Hi they" said back.

"Wut happened?" asked Harry. I told them what happened.

"Did you see any of the coll new powers you got?" asked Jorge. I knew he cared! I smiled. I then shook my head.

"Oh okay." Said fred.

"I think we should go in the forest top check it out" said dumvledore.

WE went into the forest. I stook by a tree. Same with the others. Horge gasped.

"What" I said. "Your hare it's a different color!" he shreiked.

"AND uour eyes!" said fted. Hary tossed me a mirror. I caght it. Me reflexes must have immporrrreved. I looked into the mirror. I had bright pink eyes and purple hair. I gasped. Wut if I cound get my hair and eyes back? I thought of my hair and eyes. I looked into the mirror again. I signed in reflief. MY HAIR AND EYES WERE BACK.

"that must be 1 of your many powers cara" said duflebopre. "same with the reflexes."

I then kicked the trree in joy. BUT IT FELL OVER!

"OMG!" hary said.

"don't wory" said fred just another power!"

"OH!" They all said. And me.

I then try out all my other powers. The powers I got were supper strenghth, fast relaxes, hair and eyes can shift, I can change into a unicorn and a fairy with all there powers, I also have this suoper power that is soo dangerouis it could cost my my life. I named my unicorn forn Elita and my fairy forn Amelinda.

"wut about here magic?" asled fred.

"OH I think I should teach her some of that" said Dumbledore. "After that she can defeat volomart. Anyway I just got my frend grindellwala out of alanaban. He wants 2 meet u cxara and he can help u learn magic too!"

We then went 2 dumbnlredores office ti meet his frend I opened the door-!

**AN: HAHAHAHA GOT U AGAN! SRRY I COUNT UPDATE YESDAY I HAD 2 MET A OLD FREND FROM WEN I WAZ LIT;E!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: IM BAK W/ DA NXT CHAPTA! SRRY I CANT DO MY DAYLY UPDATES CUZ IM ON VACATION! RNT U EXCITED? IK IM! PLZ READ DIS CHAPTA & DEN REVEIW!**

I waljked into dumlfires office and saw: GRWIDLOWA! It was a guy? No it mustve been I girl. I then sighed. A cross? Well I guess. He was calloud. Gir for shout. Gir was wearing a pink dress w/ red sleeves. It sparkled and It was beautiful! I wish I had a dress that looked like girrA. So yea, I decieded I wanted to spaaerk up a conversation.

"Hello! You must be dumledore's friend from jail!" I said.

"Oh yeah, I was accused fasely!" Gir saud angrily. "I mean I did nothing rong! The took me too jail cuz the president didnt like me." I felt sooryy for the poor man. I mean what if some1 didnt like me would I go to prison? Well Deanali told me not o focus on bad rhings. I glanced at Harry fred and Jorge they all shruged.

"How sad" said Harry finally talking.

"Will U help with the war?" asked fred.

"About that" Gir said. "Weellllllll I promised dumbly my friend I would halp him and help him get over Snaneps betrayal. He was pretty sad out doncha no?"

"Porr duledore!" we all gave him hugs. I feel king of bad for him if harry or fred or Jorge betrayed me I would be very very sad. In fact I would be upset.

"Oh! Do u have a plan?" asked Jorge.

"well my plan was.."

AM HAHAH CLIFFY… I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE SO I GESS ILL CONTIUE!

"Well my plane was to use this" he took out a map. We all gaped.

"What does it do" asked dumlredore.

"You click a person's name and then it will show u where they are at"

"AMAZINGGGGGG!" we all said.

"Yup thx to a frend I have we got this!" he saed happily. We tuped in voldomort and we found where he was. A secrtet hideout in ItalY! THAT WOULD TAKE A WHILE 2 GET THERWE!

"Isnt that like an hour away said hayry.

"No wait" I cut hary up. He opened his mouth then closed it. I then remembered what Tana said. I hadthe power to teleport. "Ik just what to doQ!" We all were engulped by a raingbow!

**AN DA ACUAL END OF CHAPTA! WELL I HAV A PLOOT TWISR COMIN UP WELL U WILL HAVE 2 WAIT TIL NXT TIME **

**DECEMBER OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: WB 4 DA NXT CHAPTA! WITCH (HAHA WITCH!) IS CHAPTA 13(THE EXCIMENT BEGANS!) SO I HOP U LUV IT! UNLIKE U EVIL BNASTERDS DAT GAVE FLANMEMMMES! DIS IS NUT A FILLEr BTW! EXTA LONG 4 PRESENT 4 GOOD PMS! REVEIW SO PPL CAN BELIEVE ME!1!**

We (me, hary, ferd, Jorge, Gir, and dulebore) were about 2 leave then-

"WAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" screemed a voice. The door opened to unveil Heramoine. "we wanna come!" We I thought?

"We?" harry voiced my ?ion. Harmione opened the door to show Olive wood, Doby, Suan Bones (da Ravencalw thaz was sorted 1st), and haGED.

"Ok!" said dumldoor. Us and the new ppl were about to disappear again then…

"WAIITI!" said someone.

"WUT IS IT THIS TIM!" I screeched.

"We need a name for the orgasnstion"

"U STOP ME 4 T-"

"its k" said dumlefoer.

"Oh k" I said. "How bout voldoshunters" fred suggested. Jorge laughted and declearned it was a funny name.

"The amazing evil killers" suggested dulndore. "doesnty fit" said hermonie.

"How about the antivolodoclan" said harry.

"Nah" I said. Hermanion looked at me then…

"How about Cara and the Order of Rainbows like a 2nde version of the olndays ancient order of finex when dumledore was young."

"PERFECT!" WE shouted with glee. (1nce agen nut the shiow and their singing D:)

"Ready now" I asked. They all noodeded. Wee all disagpeerd in a rainbow. In Italy we appeared, Gir had out his/her googlemap tat told us were to go.

So we arrived in Italy. I looked around the placed looks dark blakck and gloomy and drpresiing Then ew walked into a froom with a black floor blaqck walls and a black sealing.

"Its soooooo dark in here" said fedx.

"IK" said doby talking for the 1st time.

"Im scard" said hargjid .

"dont b a scary chicken afraid cat." Insulted suan.

"be nice warned" warned dumledore.

"But nut to the evil ppl" asked Olive.

"No never to them" I said.

"Enough talk lets fight" said Gir.

"SHALABOOY" we all shouted. We walkd into the next room to see: JAMS RENNUS LIY AND SIRI (not the IPHONE! Ppl use ur brANSSSSSSSSSSS!)

"OMG MY LOVES 1s" shpoted harry.

"WE MUST SAVE THEM!" said Olive.

"BWHAHAHAHAHLALALGAGAGAG!" we herd from the corner. It was Luci Maloy in dressd as VOLODMOERT!

"Ik this would trick the tracker. Ik of your group." Said Luci. We all gasp.

"WUT R U TALKIN ABOUT!" yelled doby.

"Must I get into details." He began his rant. " SO I WAS FALOWING CARA SINCE DAY 1! VEN B4 SHE CCAM 2 HOHGRATS KNOWING SHE MIGHT KILL THE LROD! SO I DECIDD TO FIGUIRE OUT ALL UR PLANS! IK OF YOUR GROPE CATOOR AFK CARA AND THE ORDER OF RAINBORS! SO I LURRED U HERE SO I COULD KIL U B4 U KILL THE LORD! IK OF UR PARENTAGE AND ALLEVERYTING ABOUT U!"

"R U a stalker!" I declareeed.

"Yes" he said. "I meen nooooooooO!" he realized hos mistake.

"HAH U ADMITTEDE IT!" said Harry.

"NO IM NOT TELL BHAGReD!" Luci said as he said. "CONRTOLYPEDIMENTA!" he said.

Hafrgids eyes turned read must kill cara. He waves his wand and a bat flies by and strickes me in the chesst. Coloors started to fase as I felt something be sucked out of me. Life I thought. I staretd to see red then Black. All I can see. Black.

**AN I WILL put up da nxt rlly shout chapta 2day. Im rlly treeten u rite. Cuz idk when I can gets in til somday. Wel flip da chapta and review red the nxt chapta is advised cuz reviews can giv spoiledrs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN DA RLLY SHOUT CHAPTA THT IS PROMISED**

"Iz she dead?" asked Olive.

"YESSSSSSS!" screened Jorge.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed fred.

**SUSPENSE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:WB 4 DA NXT CHAPTA!I LEFT U W/A TERIBLE CLIFY LST TIME! SOOO ENJOU!**

I felt a tap on my chek. And another 1. And another 1.

"Wake up cara!" I heard. It was fred. I sat up.

"UR OKAY!" every1 shouted cheerfully.

"Ik u could defeat anything cara!" said hernione.

"HOW R U STILL ALIVE GYURL!" said Lucio.

"Idk…" I stuttered.

"She can defeet anything!" said Hagrud happily. He must of fought of da curdsse!

I den thought for a minute. WAPEN! I NEED A WEPEN! Thern a sword appears in my hand.

"THAT'S THE ANCIENT SWORSD OF THE FAIRIES!" said dulmbedore. Every one gasped. "HOW DO U HAVE IT?" he asked.

"I dunt know!" I REPEATED. How could I foreget about thes ancient ewepen. Tana told me about it. Only the moist powerful humans can awkane it. The sword was a shimnny silver color with a rainbow handel. Oh yeah the sword was made by the very 1st fairies. aaIt was klost 989658678 years ago. The sword has been of legends. It has ben said 1 stab w/ it & ur dead.

I pointed the sword toward Luci and pulled bak my arm. IO stabeed him stait in the chest.

"NoOOOOO" he screamed. His chest turnd a dark crimsun color as a blood gushed out.

"U DID IT!" screemed the quartet chained to the wall.

So we helped then out of their misery.

Then we heald all their injuryes. And we took them bak to hugearts. We were all in dulkemdores office.

"That s a win for the Cara and the Order of RAINBOWOWOOSWS!" said doby.

"Wel I guess that I was rong!" gir dropped his head.

"Its k" said Olive. "it would have foled me 2"

"Yeah!" was all tht everyone said.

"Cara I need to tyell u something" said seri.

"What!" I said and sasked.

"Cara, Im am ur father." I gasped. How could he b my fateher. Ik him since I was four when my mother died. He always visited me at Hoome.

"Y did u leave me?" I asked.

"Because Liluuy is ur mother and Rennus wuld get mad so u were up in adoption !" hee said.

"AHHH WE RE RELATED!" me and hary screemed.

"im breakin up w/u" said hary.

"K" I said.

"And ur name isn't Caroline Olivia Queen it really is OLIVIA BLACK!" siri said. "but I luv the name cara so u can keep it!" he said.

"LIKE OMG PARTY AT MY BEACH HOUSE!" said dulmeodore. "EVERY 1 IN DA RAINBWOS IS INVITED. AND LILY JAMEN RENUS AND SERIU R GOIN TO JOIN DA ORDER!" we all cheered. More member the merrier. So we al drove in a taxi to dumledores beach house.

**MAJOR PLOOOT TWIST RITE! IK DIS WIL MAKE HARY/CARA FANS ANGRY BUUT SHE MIGT GET W/ FREDE OR JORGE SO DEM FANS CAN B HAPY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN FF DELELELTED MY STORYYYYY AGAIINNNNNN! !UGGHIGHHHHHHH IM TIREED OOOF THIS! IM SOO ARGY RITE NOWWWW! Y R DEY SO MEEN TO ME AND DAY DIDNT LET ME POST IT TIL 6-22-12 RRGHHHHHHHH! I HAT U FF GO BURN IN GHELLLLL! I WUZ HAVEN A GOOOD DAY TIL DEY DELETED ME STORY! ANYWAY HER IS DA NXT CHAPTA 4 ALL U WHO HAVE PAITENTLEE WAITED 4 DA STORY! I MAKE BAKUPACC CUZ FF IS EVIL AND IS PROLLY VOLDOMORT! SO DEN IF DEY W/ DIS ACC I ALWAYS HAVE ANOTHER! Back up acc is decembersayer2! **

So we went 2 dulfedorejs beech house. It was a nice beach house. It was located on the beach. It wus neer the oceam so we could swim! Irt was relaxin and exciting at the same time. So the house was HUGGGEEE bigger then his ofise of course So we webt to tht.

"ITS SO BEUATIFUL!" said Gir.

"Ik" agreed Jams.

"So beautiful I might cru." Said hermloune she pretended to wipe a tere out of her i.

We al got our towels and stuff and got ready to go to da beech. I helped a few ppl w/there sunscream so we were all caked in tht.

_**INTURLOOD W/ SNEPPPEE!**_

I wus haven a goooooooooooood day At the dark loird lare.

"My loard what must I do now?" Nevlle asked.

"_**NOTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUU **_!" he hissed.

"Who den?" voldomore pointed to me. .

"Yes" I said. "Wut must I do lorfd?"

"U must…"

_**A LITTLE BIT LATEEEEER!**_

I was walkin down to dumledorks beech house. Ik they were here cuz I overheard then when they got bak from Luci's place.

So I saw thden eatin lunch at the table all hapy and gay (gay means hapy! In the olntimes snapes old and he hats gay ppl cuz he dunt like dulemedlore & is evil).

Den I got a posion from the ,aster earlier 2 use on caara! Perfect! So I snuck up behind them & poured it in caraas cokeacolea. HEHEHE I thought mischiefusly. I ran off bak to there hellacoper and stealed it.

_**BAK 2 CARAAAAA!**_

"So den Nevule snaepe and lona and ron left the skool..!" I was tellin Siri and Lily and Janes and Rennis about everthing that happened this year as we sat on the bach on towels and beach chairs. About how sneape tried to kill me ab bizziliin times to my datin hary to my pranks w/ ferd and jroge and my thouights on saving them and hary bein my half brotha to our terrible break up. (If u ppl tht liked them together r still masd me read THE SUMARY!) ect… they ooooed and aahhhhhed at every little details. And because there brains r sponges(spongebob ttetebhehehhe) they absorbed details.

"Of course it was snape he is an evil little disguising voldomore licker!" Jameas insuletd.

I took a swig of my soda.

"Im goin in the water guys"

"K" they all said and I jumpedninto the ocean. The waves were nice and calm. Just for me I thought happily. It was soo calm and relaxin. I was starting to fell tires; thats odfd I thought. I mean who would…

I closed my eeyes and fell alseep.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN/ I REPOST DIS CUZ FF DELETED IT! NUT 2 GET RID OF DA REWIES RETERD! ANY WAY STIOP W/THE ANONYMOIS REVIEWSSSSSS AT LEST LET ME NO UR NAM! I GESS U R ALL JELUS OF ME RITIN & R 2 CHICKEN 2 TEL ME UR NAME!**

I was flotin in the ocean. I opend my eyes to see! THE CITY OF ALTAS!

"OMG ITS SOOO BUETIFUL!" I eclaimed.

"Y thank U!" said a voice.

"Who was dat?" I asked myself. I then felt a tap on my sholder. And saw a pretty mermaid w/ purp;e hair and a green fin and binki top.

"Who R U?" I asked her.

"MY NAME IS ARIEL!" she said happily.

"y helo dere eril." I said.

"hi!" she said happily. "I was sent here to giv u dis and some more trainin. Not just fairy& unicorn majic can help u defeat the evil slimy thingy voldomorte." She sadi as she tossed me a dager.

"What is dis?" I asked.

"its da ancient undersea fagger." She replies.

"Oh like the-" I began. She nodded. "So wut supa cool thing are u gonna show me to do?" I asked.

"O u will se!" she excliamed.

WITH DA OTHA PPL!

"OMGZ havbe u seen cara!" said fered.

"WUT!" said Jorge! "CARA IS MISSIN!"

"I haven't seen her sinse she wen t id the osean." Feed said.

"WHAT IF SHE DROWNEDED!" said JOrghe.

"We HAVE TO FIND HER!" THEY SAID TOGETHER!

"DUMBLEODORE! DOLROREDORE!" they said.

"WHAT IS IT NOW! IM TRIAN TO GET A TAN!" dumbleodre grouched

"Well! CARA IS MISSIN!"

"WHAT!" DUmleodre said.

Little did dey no tht this was an EVOL plan by voldomored and the cara haters ( they got ia new name cuz it sounds coller!) to loor them in to his lairand KILL THEM!

**CLIFFY! WELL I HOPE U ALL GIV ME GOOOOOOD REVWIERS FLAMEWERS R JUST JELOUS BIHTES TRIN TO THINK THT THEY CAN RITE AS GATE AS I CAN..**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: IM BAK AFTER A LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIM! & HER W/DA NXT CHAPTA! RNT U HAPPY?! NOW REED IT! AND NO BAD RVEIES RITE BITCHES!? I HADVE SUMMA SKULE &LOODS OF SHIP HAPPEDND! I KEP FOGETTIN MY FUKIN PASSWORSD! ITS FUKIN ANNOYING! IM GLAD I GINALLY GOT IT 4 MY FF ACC! I STILL CANT MEMBER MY EMAIL 1S ARGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG!**

So a bunchs of sharks and evel fishys cam after me & da mermaid.

"Wut do we do?" I ASKED.

"sing." She said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Sing" she repeated.

"Den wut do we sin?" I asked.

"Wuteva u want." She said. So my brain was running 99999970 miles a hour. I desided to sing my FAVORITE song.

"lets sing wut makes u beotiful by 1 erection." I said.

"Ok I no tht song." Sae she. Of course she new it. I mean relly wut dumba** doesn't no that song. **(1nce aghain I senseored it 4 yung reders)**

Den we started to sing.

"You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful!" We sanf.

Dey all went away.

"THAT WUZ BEUTIFL!" said anotha mermadi.

"Who r u" we asked.

"Im da most powerful & royaly mermaid eva! I thought u all were wondaful! Come we have a meal 4 u at the palace!" she said. "I can alsdo teech u to defeat VOLODMORT!"

"Ok" I said. I went down 2 her palce thing. We ate a wondaful meal and she rtalks about wut she was gonna teach me. Shealso said she digned me a contract so after I defeat the derl lorkd I could sing for the mermaids. She taught me many shills.

And I was getting homesick. I told her that. So then I excited the palce and went bak into the oceam I figured I was part nerdmaid so I could breathe under water.

So then I washes up on da shall and I saw every1 lookin for me. I got up dusted myself off from sand. I saw then all lookin dim and sad.

I got up told every1 I was ok. They were overhappy to see me. they gave me hugs and new cloths.

Since I no longa had to wear my hagrwad uniform (I forgte to ealire meantion wut they were wearing, my bad. So she was wearing her unidorm like every1 else.) accounting to dulmedore.

My new clothes designer were from holister and arepostle. I got pink shirts (other colors 2 she doesn't limit wut she wears.) w/ different disgnes and the logo of course. I got some boty shorts & jeans. I put on a pank top form aero and some booty shorts. (it was REALLY REALLY hot out) I also got flip flips from there to so I wore those.

We were all talking happily and I heard where volodmorts nxt hideout was.

**AN: I HOP THT WAS BATTA THEN USUAL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: NO RWEVIEWS DIS TIME DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD= BUT U WIL REVWUE THIS CHAPTA K? NO FLMES 4 DIS CHAPTA CUZ ITZ GONNA B DA 1 OF DA BESTEST 1S! ONLTY AN IDIOT CAN NOT NOTISE GRATE RITING!**

Girt took out his google mape.

"Where is da nxt lare?" asked dumledoor.

"Im searching. I got 2 get gooooods intent access!" he delared

"RITE HERE!" he shooted at us. And we all cheered.

"Where?" asked a suden voice from beehive us. I snapped my neck around and sall toughs of blund hair.

"WHO R U!" I said.

"HI IM DEACO MALFOI!" said Deaco.

"HI! DEAVO!" we all said.

"IM srry about my fagger Lucio who was being mean earlier." He said. "I can help u defeet da derl lord."

"U can? Prove it" said siri4g.

"Wel I got bus tickets" he said.

"we cn tleleport."

"I can supplie snacks?" he offed.

"SURE! U CAN JOIN!" we screeched.

Later tht nite every1 was planin a supplies attack on VOLOMORT!

Deadco came up 2 me.

"HEYYY Cara wanna go out!?" he aseked. I thought aboot it 4 a minute. Well sense I couldnt date haryhu to get fres & jorgejhe jealous. Marybe I could tryu Dewaco.

"Sure!" I said. We huged.

We al got the snakes weapons armor and supplies ready for the attack da nxt day.

"Rdy" asked dumledore.

"Yes." I said.

"LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all shootued. We all held hands and I teleports leaving a rain bow trale.

We appeared in a daerk lair.

**DA NXT CHAPTA THE FITIN BEGINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! IS IT RELLY VOLOMORT? JOIN IN NXT TIME 4 LOVE IS WARRRRRRRRRRR!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ANL U PPL DUNT NO GOOOOOOD RITIN STIL, U ALL R A BUNCH A HOES TRIN 2 PUT ME DOWN DAT DOESNT WORK SOOOOO HA! STUP COM[ARIN ME 2 MY IMOTRAL I DUNT EVAN NO WUT DAT IS! O DA PERSUN WHO SAID DEY COULDNT READ MY STORY IZ ILLITERATURE! SO U CAN ONLI NUT B ILLITURATURE IF U CAN REEd MY STORYYYYY!**

So we r in da duirk lords lare.

"OMG! LOOK A DOOOR!" said deco.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all said.

We waslkde to the door and operned it. On the other said was:

VOLODORMORT!

"ITZ U" I SAID!

"HAHAH NO ITS NUTTTTTTTTTTTT!" THE VOLODMORT CONSTUME FELL OFF AND IT WAS MS SPROOT!

"OMG HOW COULD U!" CRIED DERD.

"YEAH!" AGRREED JORGE.

"TRICKED AGAINNNNNNNNNN!" CRIED GRINDA.

"HAHAHAHAHA HOW DID U NUT NO DESE TRICK GOOOGLE MAPS!" CRIED SOURPT.

"I MUST DEFEET UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I CRIED.

"HAHA DAT SUPPET SORD CANT DEFEET ME?!" SAID SPOUT.

SPIT BROKE MY SORD OF FAIRS IN HALF.

"HAHA! TRIKCS ON U! I HAVE ANUTHER SORD!" I PULLED OUT THE SWORD OF THE MERMAINS.

"HOW DID SHE-"

"WHAT-" EVERY1 WAS QUESTIONING ME.

"WHEN I WAS GONE!" I SAID.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhj!" THEY REPLIED I STABBED SPIUT IN THE CHEST AND SHE DIED.

WE ALL WENT 2 DULMOEDORES BEECH HOUSE.

"THIS WAS A TRAP!" SAID SIRI.

"YEAH! VOLDOMOTR SET US UP… AGAIN!" AGREED JMES.

"GIR MY FREDN U NEED A NEW MAP!" SAID JORGE.

WE WENT 2 SUPA WALMART TO GET GRINDOLA A NEW GOOGLE MSP!

**2 B CONTINUEEEEEEED! GIV GOOOOOOOOOOOD REBVEIWS NO FLMES K. CUZ U WIL B ILLITERAUTE IF U HAT IT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN; FUCKFYCKKKKK! I PUT SUM OF DA CHAPTAS IN DA RONG ORDRRRRRRRRRRR IM SOIOOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO SRRY! I WIL FIX DEM I FIGURED IT OUT 2DAY. I WUZ AWAY 4 A FEW DAYS SO I COULNT FIX DEM!**

So we got grindlwal a neeeeeeeeeeew goodglemap. We got da ap 4 the ipad with we got free 4 savin the day!

So he waws googlin where volomort is.

VOLODMORTTT he typed.

Did u meen: lerd Balitemore. It said.

"NONONONONONO!" he told it. "I mean VOLOMOPRATT!"

No relsutls found.

"D**** ITTTTTTTTTTT!" he screaming and though it on the hround.

"I gess we can try again 2marrow!" suggested Lilu.

"Fine! DEN U CAN CHCK 2MARROW IM GONNA FIND HIM NOW!" girnsloald screemed.

**SRRY BOUT DA SHOTNESS BUT DA SUSPENSE WIL MAK UP 4 IT! WUT WIL HAPPEN NXT? WIL GRINWALA FIND VOLOMORT? WIL LIL7Y & DA OTHAS HELP HIM! find out lata!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: IM BAK AFTA A WIL! I HOP DAT U R EXCITEC 4 DA NXT LONGA CHAPTA! ANYWY IM A RLLY GOOOOOOD RITER! SO STUP SAYIN THT IM BAD MY MOM TLKED 2 DA GUDENSE CONCELLER AND I GYT IN HONAS ENGLISH! SO STOP SAYIN IM TERBILE! UR JST NUT AS GOOOOOD AS IM. FUK U FLMAERS!**

LATA DAT NIGHT!

Fred and jorge p[ulled me aside from da group.

"SO u & draci broke up" sed fred.

"I head da sam thing" sed jorge.

"well itz a looooong story." I said.

Flashback:

_I was enjoin my stay da beech so me & hary were havign a brotha-sista heart 2 hear chat._

"_why did jmes and lilu dirvorce?" I asked. _

"_Well, im nut rlly the 1 to tell u dis." He said. "but dont tell ANY1!"_

"_K I promise." I sead._

"_Well it al started when siri and snipe got in a fite. Dey use 2 dat u no." I nodded evan though I wuz very very very vert veryt very shooked._

"_so when dey broke up siri was havin a hard time. So jams went out w/ remus to a club dat nite."_

"_Y didnt he bring siri?" I aksed. Harru just shook his head._

_HE den continued. "Well, letz jst say dey r rlly close. So da club dey bcame a couple jams cheated on lilu w/ remus. Lily found out and went 2 siri relluy upset. Dey became close and jaems lily divorces so they became a couple. And ur their daughter."_

"_Ohhhh!" I sed. After that james waved to hary to come inside. And I was alllllll alone. I continued walking in thiouyght questionins in my head._

_Why wood james chheat on lily w/ remus_

_Why dis siri and luilt gert together?_

_Why did den 2 evean stand each other?_

_I continued to walk and felt da sand get beetwnn my toos._

_I loked up & saw._

_I saw drajco walkin on da beach with:_

_SUZAN BONE~+!~!^&%^_

"_F*************** SUZAN AND U DRAJCO GO TO F***** H*** D**** B******!" I shouted. Dey turned around._

"_dRako stood nxt to me and sed. "IM SO RYY I JUST FOUND SUZAN IZ MY TRUUUUU LOVE SINCE EW SAW ECAH OTHER! SO U F****** A**** HAVE NO RITE IN TALKIN BULLS**** ABOUT ME & SUZAN U WERE JUST TRIN GET 2 FRED & JORGE RITE!"_

"_YEAH!" I hung my heacd in depfezzion._

"_So can we stil b frends?" drco said._

"_Fine!" I said. Still upset. " Secnee our relatioshit was nothing den." _

"_F*** U CARA! I LUV SUZAN HOW COM U CCAN USE ME BUT I CANT LUVVVV SUZAN! I THINK U SHOULD GO 2 h**** AND SUK d*****! U LEZBAN!" HE SCREECHED._

"_But u should b mad cuz u cheeted. Dats worse."_

"_im srry cara for everythin cuzzin U and cheatin and bing mean!" he sid/_

"_I fogive u." I sed. Den we became rlly goooood almost best fremds._

Den nxt day:

I was walkin on da beach and I fond grindlawos goooogle map on da grond.

Y isnt it lost in da sand I though.

I piked it up. And earches for da bdake lord. 99999 resluts found.

k. I thought then I typed in VOLODOMORT. 1 resutl found. It sed:

DRKA LOORD VOLOMORT EVIL CRAZYYYY. (AN: HIS TITLE & FUL NAM!)

**7567 **EVIL PLCED DRIEVS: DAERKNESS, SPAIN.

" I FUND HIM I FUIND HIM!" I shototed & every1 cam aroundme.

"Wut?" dey said.

"I foubnd him!" I sed.

"D*** it I Culdnt find him earlyr!" said grindlow. "& U OW ME A APOLOGY, KILY" he pointed toward her.

"IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY GINDY DO U EXCEPYT MY APOLOGY?" SHE SAID.

"I do hs sed." Dey hugged. Sasi didn't lok hppy! Dey finished da hug.

"LETZ GOOOOOOO!" I said.

**DA END…**

**TIL DA NXRT UPDATE DAT WUZ NICE & LONG RITE? SO PLZZZZZZ GIVE ME WONDAFUL REVWIOWWSSSS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: WTF IM NUT BASING DAREN CHRIS? I SIMPLTY TELLUN U DAT IHAT HIM AND HE IZ SOOSOOSOOO STUPET AND SINGS AL DA TIME! PLZ STUP TELLIN ME WUT TO DO IK HOW 2 RITE! I AM SIMPLY MORE SMARTER DEN U! I HOP U AL WILL FIGUR OUT WUT GOOOOD RITIN IS GLEEKS I HAT U AND GLEE! DUM GLEEKS CANT RITE!**

We disappeared w/a ranbow.

Si we went 2 VOLOMORTES lair. I run up 2 da door and opend it. I saw:

DAREN CRISS DA STUPET SINGER DRESED UP AS VOLDOMORT!

"Its U" I seaid.

"Yes he said I am da ultimate annoying and EVOL!" he shouted 2 da sky. Every1 gaped. EVERY1 NEW DAT DARREN CRHIS WAS SUPER ANOYING W/ HIS DUM SINGING! We all puled out swords and weepons and pointed dem at him.

"I got dis!" I shouted.

"NO!" said freed.

"WE CAN HELP!" agreec Jorge.

"YEAH!" the grop ugreed w/me.

We went afta him & he died. Den a figua went behind dead body. And started sayin somethin. It had a wan.

DARREDEN WAS BROUGHT BAK 2 LLIFE BY DA PERSON!

He turnd around & IT WAS SNAREP.

"OMG!" I said. "GET BAK HERE!"

HE DISAPEERED IN SMOKEF.

I tunred around and saw dat Jams & Hrayu were missin 2.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" we all paniked.

"Wut can we do 2 find dem!" Renus said.

"Idk. But we half 2 worry about defeeting Darren and da rest of Star evul. First. Afta all dis is there hideout." I said.

"Okay." They argreed. We were gonna half 2 defete dem 1st. oviously snwepe hired dem 2 distract us so he could take dem. So dat they could get bak me. So here we r to defeted the evol gleeks & starkaid.

**CLIFFI RITE! I DICIDED I HAVE 2 RAP UP DIS STORY SOON CUZ I GOT A FEW OTHAS IM PLANNIN ON RITTING. IM PLANNIN ON RITIIN A PECY JAKSON HUGA GAMES & FINISHIN MY TWILITE. AND MAYBE MORE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: IM HER 2 RITE DA NXT CHAPTA! STUP NTELLIN ME WUT 2 DO W/MY STORY AND BOUT DAEN CRIST I DUNT CAR BOUT HIM AND DA REST OF HIS CREW! IM NUT JELOUSSSSSSSS U R JELOUS OF ME AND MY STRY! I WATCHD DA LST HARRE POTTR MOVIE W/SARAH SISTER AN SISTERS BF. HER BF KEPT SAYIN DAT IM RONG NOW I HAT HIM! HE SAYS MY STORY IS NO RITE! YEAH JONATHAN IF U HERE ME STUP MAKIN A FOLL OF URSELF & SAY IM RITE! WELL SARAH BEING DA KIND PERUN SHE IZ EXPLANED STUFF SO I ALSO LERND A FEW THNGS! HARE WAS IN A FOSTA HOME W/SOME PERSUN NAMD DUDLY AND HIS PARNTS CUZ HARES PARNTS R DEED BUT IN MY STRY DEY R ALIVE! ALSO HARE IZ A HOREFUKS CUZ HE AND VOLDOMORY R LIKE SOL CONNCTED I WUS VRY CONFUSD! I DUNT UNDASTAND Y DEY WERE KILLIN VOLDOMORTS STUFF! DATS VRY MEEN EVEN DO HE IZ EVOL! DEY SNOULD HAV GOT RID OF HIM 1ST RITE? WEL DA LAST MOVE WILL TAKE AFECT SO PLZ B AWARE OF !**

We fote starkif and dere evvvvvvvvuuuuuuuuuuuul leeder Darren criss! We foute sord against sword. Wand agaist wand.(AN: U PERVS NO NUT DAT WWAYY! EW EW EW) first against fist. Hand 2 hand combit.

"I THONK WE CAN BEET DEM!" shouted gir.

"I wil beet laren!" shoutd hermine. "UR NOT DRAXO!" she douted and punchd larne in da face.

We defeats dem.

"HAHAHA!" shouted dumbdroere. "WE WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN N!"

"we haf 2 save hary and james!" I sed. "Wut if dey die?"

So I disapred w/ a rainbow w/ the crew.

"I found dem!" I pointd into a dark corneer and soaw 3 dark figurds. We moved 4ward.

"Dats nut jams!" said rennus. It wus hare and some random persun. The persun had blindhair and blue sneyes.

"WHERE IZ JAMES!{ *I SHO(UTENED.

"WO R U!" ASKED DRAxo.

"IM DUDBLEY!" SAID RANDOM PERSUN!

"HELLO HOW DO WE NO U R NUT W/ VOLDOMORETTTTTTTTTTTT!" I SAID.

"NO I WUZ IN A FOASTA HOME W/ HARE! I LUV HIME!" said Dudle.

"so u2 r together?" I asked.

"Yup!" SNepe den walkd by.

Snrope yelled. "EWWW GAY PPL!" then we ran and disapeard.

Dudly den joind r group.

**LIKE LT? LIK IT? LIK ITTTTTTTTTTT? REVIOW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: IM TELLIN U IM RITE! SARA DAT THT HAPPEND & MY SIS 2ND IT! N IM RITE LAREN IZ NUT RACKO I SED THT U JUST WANNA SOUND SMART UR FALIN IT! LAREN= LAREN I TOLD U DT SO STIP TRING 2 SOUND SMATY. AND TANKS ANONOMUS (Da 1 dat gave me a good reviw) TELL ME UR ACC SO DAT I CAN REED UR STORES!**

Bak dumlbeodortes beachj house.

I wuz talking 2 fred & jorge. DEN SUDDENL:Y!

"CARA WANT 2 GO OUT W/ME!" asked! OLIVE!

"YESYES YES!" I HUGED HIM! FRED & JORGE LOOKD JEALOUS !

Nxt Day:

I desisds 2 have my uisual brown curly hair and freshwatra eyes. I wore a pink areo postle spaghetti shrit some pink booty shorts and some pink flip fliops.( AN NUT A SLUIT NEVER A SLUT! I HATE SLUTHS AND GLEE!) I den saw dmleofres.

"Helo I said.

"Hi!" he siad.

"Wuts up[!" I asked.

"I ned 2 tell u dat u need some more trainin.!" He saod.

"Moew I asked. I dunt no y because Im already relly relly powefull (AN juxst 2 remind u dat she has the powers of da fairuyes, unicorns, and mermaids combined.)

"U need the power of the wizards!" ge said.

"OHHHHH!" I replied intellagently.

"Ur so smart!" he said "Ik u would get it!"

So he taght me several spels and stuff & a bit of sord fightingh. I learnd a lot of things.

"Am I redy 2 defet him yet? I asked.

"Yes" he siad.

"Good well how do I defet him?" I began ask.

"u must find dat out urself cara!" he said.

Frida evening (AN da stuff b4 took place on Monday! So itz 4 days 4 u dumbass gleeks dat cant count!):

I was wa;klin on da beach and saw jams &hary talking 2 eachotha in a cabin. I put my ear agsaihnst da door. I eavsdrped on them. But I didnt here anything cuz dat would b rud. Hary left the cabin (w/o dudly he wusnt there he was w/ herm1ne.)

"Helo." He sad quietlu & waved slightly tht I cood barely see it.

"How r u?" I asled.

"fine.." he sed quietly again. He seemd off. I couldnt put my fingr on it. 4 the last few days harri seemd 2 sneek off & talk 2 jams. And he wont talk 2 dudly very difernt from when we dated. He seemd 2 barely know him. Dudly would just talk 2 me and hermone.

Dudly hit on me 1nce

_Flashbak._

_I walks up 2 dudly who is talking 2 herm1one. _

_End._

I didnt no y dudly was with hermion.

_Flashback._

"_Helo gorgas!" he say_

_End._

Or y dudly hit me.

_Flashback._

_hermine expression changes from smile 2 frown._

_End._

OR y she card. I no she is my bff and is lookin out 4 me.

_End._

_I den punch him in da face & say "IM DATIN OLIVE A******! AND IM TELIN HARY!" Iscreams._

_End._

But wen I told him.

_Flashback:_

"_HARU DUDLY HIT ON ME!" he turns around and loks me._

_End._

He didnt seem 2 care.

_Flashback._

"_Wutever!" he walkd off._

_End._

And was an A** 2 me.

_Flashback._

"_WAIIIITITITITI! I screemd but he wasd gone._

_End._

I didnt tell any1 about rtht cuz they would hav kicked him out of da order. He also wus my brother and I caredo deeply about hin. If he wqas kicked out I would be vry distaught. I stared him 4 a moment. His eys looked alooooooooot dinner. I knew somthin iz up! Suddenl;y, every1 came ova and grindlawalk yelled.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Grinadola ran up 2 us w/his google map.

"WHAT?" I said. Harys eyes widend and jams hasped.

**AN I FINSHED AND I THOUGHT IT WUZ RLLY RLLY RLLY GOOD U ALL A GREE RITE!? NO FLMARS FROM DUMFUK GLEEKS!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN; K SOM1 REVIWOD DAT SOME1 MAD A COMENTARY OF MY STRY SO I RED IT! IT WUS TERRIBLE IM WARNIN U SPICYTACOS STUP IT NOW! U R SO MEEN AND CAN BURN IN HELL! WUT IF I MAD A COMMENTY OF UR COMMENTY! ON DA OTHA HAND IM NUT BASING STARTKID & MY STURY IS FANTASTIC I ASLSO LOKED UP WUT MY IMMOTAL IS ITZ JUST SUM STUPET ROK SONG! ITZ SAYS I WIPE TEERS OR FEERS OR SOMETHIN LIKE DAT. WUT DOES MY STRY HAVE 2 DO W/A SONG! U ALL R JUS IDOTS!**

"I fund him!" SHOUTED GRIndelwal.

"Were iz he?" we all asked.

"Her!" he opointed da google map.

I LOKED THE MAP. And tansported us to wear VOLODOMORT is.

It wus a dark dark lair. Mysteriously dark. Blakly dark. Well, it wus vry vry dark. Den we walkd up and saw VOLOMORT!

"How do we no itz da reel 1?" askd lilu.

"Idk! But…" I stared at hem closely. I notised something wus off. Fal eVOLOMORT den took of his VOLOMORT constume. It wus! Lucis malfy!

"wut WE defeats u!" I shouted.

"NO! DAT WAS NARCISA!" he said.

"OH NO!" I shouted how culd we get him mxed up w/his wife!

"DRACO JOIN ME!" he pointd darco. Dracco stepd 4ward. We all gaped.

"NO! HE SHOUD. "ILUV SUSAN SO IM STAYIN IN DA ORDER!"

"HOW CULD U!" luci shoutd.! "Minins come 4th!" Sne[e, nevule, bekkatircks/ron, and anotha VOLOMOER stepd 4wrd.

"WE MUST KIL U CARA!" shouled bekkatricks/ron. "4 DA DRK LORF VOLOMORT SAID!"

"LETS KIL VOOLOMORER!" WE Pointed r wepins him ready 2 kill.

"WAIT!" shotd Hargrus (AN I JUS MEMBERS THT HIM & DOBY R W/US!)

"WUT!" I shoutd.

"HOW DO WE NO DATS VOLOMORT?!" said doby.

"YEAH!" ervy1 agreed. Then jams threw back his head and lafed (AN like in does krepy movies!). We all started at him.

"Dats nut VOLOMORT!" sed jams quietly.

"Wut do u meen?" I said.

"I am VOLOMORT!" just as fake volomort took off the costume 2 veil luno. Hames took off the james costume. 2 revillleee….

'VOLOMORT!.

**MAGOR PLOT TIST RITE! I THNK SARAH 4 HELPIN ME W/ DA PLUT DIS CHAPTA! SHE IZ AMASING! AND JONATHAN (SISTAS BF) STUP LAFING ME U DUMASS! AND NO FLMS BC FLMAERS WILL BURN IN GLAMES!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A: HERE IZ DA NXT CHAPTA 2DAY! I HOP UR RLLY ECITED 2 SEE WUT IZ GOING 2 HAPPEN CUZ IK IM! CAR IZNT A SU! BAD TINGS HAPPEN 2 HER IN DIS CHAPTA!**

We al gsherpd. How culd he! Dis hole TIME!

"UR VOLOMORE!" I screeched!

"YS I AM!" He sed evually. He stod nere snipe & his followers.

"Welcum master!" dey sed.

"

"IF u wuld lik 2 join me step 4ward!" he sad. Ik no 1 wuld join him dey r all vry loial! Den 3 ppl steped 4ward it was hagrsu dobuy and…!

HARY! (AN: see dats nut suish! Sues have prefect familys! Caras isnt perdect she beleved her famly 2 b dead 4 many yeers!)

"LIK OMG! HOW CULD U BETRAYS US MY OWN BRUTHER!" I pointed him. he just mimicked VOLOMORT/Jams laufg.

"I wus never on ur side!" he said.

"BUT U STIL BETRAD US!" I sed.

"Ik I betrays u from da vry beginning!" he said. "I told Sneps and all wear u were da tim da lake. Dats Y I didnt save u! I triked gris google map so it wuld follow VOLOMORT constums. Witch (AN/HAHAH witch!) were mad by VOLOMORT! I siply passed on info!"

"But y"

"Bcuz! I luv VOLOMORT!"

"wait WUT!?" I sed. "Wut bout duly?" I asked. (AN IF SHE WUZ A SUE SHE WULD UNDRSTAND IMEDITALY!)

"hhahahah! It wuz all an act u fool!" he sed.

"?" was al I culd say.

"dunt u no! me and him mad a deel! 2 kep tings quiet! He luvs hern1ne. it wus a covr so u all wont no!"

"OOHHHHH!" I undastaod. "Did U NO OF DIS!" I wus beyond furious w/ duly! HE NEW BOUT MY BORTHERS BETRAYAL & didnt TELL ME! I card bout hary sooo much he wus my closest family memba/ bff!

"no I only thought it wus 2 help me he left out lota detals!" Oh… sryy duly.

"y did u pik him over me and da rst of da orda!"

"bcuz (AN/ SPIOLER ALRT 4 DA LAST MOVEEEE!) a got pece of VOLONORT in me!" (AN/ NUT LIKE DAT U PERVS!)

"so ur lik sol mts!" he nodded. "LETS KIL HIM I SHOUTD!" Dats wen I noticd he chandged. He wus not the Hary I new. The only ting left 4 me to do wus kill him! I ran up 2 him w/ my most powaful sword! I put it against his thoat!

"do 1 mor ting and imam kill U!" I sed.

"U wudlnt kill me ur own brotha!" he wisped.

"Ur nut the brotha ik!" I shoutd. Den flashbaks flooded through my head!

_Flasbak._

_Me and hary 1st met wen we bout 3._

_End._

_Flashnakc._

_Meting frd and jorgs w/hary. (AN cara livd w/ him afta he got out of his fosta home! Yes IK ITZ A FOSTA HOME SO STFU!)_

_Ed._

_Flashbakl._

_Entering haohwarts and getting the griffindor house hary 2._

_End_

_Flagbak._

_Wen we startd dating and everyotha memory important 2 ,e._

_Edf._

Den I relized I count the I inched the sord away from his thort slightly. He den laugted.

"I new dat wuld get 2 u cara. UR TOO GOOD OF A PERSUN!" he laughted. Den I realised dis isnt my brother. This is nut the hary I knew. I den was about 2 stab him.

HE DISAPREAD AND VOLOMORT/JAMS DID WITH HAFRD AND DOB AND RON AND LUNA AND NEVI:E AND LUCI! AND SNAPEW! AND HIS FOLOWRS!

"VOLOMOR DISTACTD U W/ HARY U SHULD HAVE KILED HIN!" sad dubfledoor.

"AW S*******!" I shouded. I den saw a nolte on the gorund.

_Cara wuen/blak_

_We hav istablsd a new nam so we mite as well let u no who u r up aganst. We are now cald da B**** Cara Killa club ASAP BCKC!_

_Signd._

_VOLOMORT hary nevule ron luna snipe luci narcisa doby hargs._

Den we disaided we need a non mesed up googlw map!

**AN LIK IT LIKE IT! INO I DID MAGOR PLIT TIST I TOLD U CARS NUT A SUE HER FAMILY HAS ISUES! U DUNT FEEL BAD 4 SUES BUT U FEL BAD 4 CARA!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: U NO WUT STOP CALLIN ME TARA WHO DA HEL IZ TARA? ID EVN NO A PRESIN NAMD TARA? AND Dndchk U SUK! MU STORY IZ BETA DEN URS! I WORK HRD 2 RITE DIS AND NOW UR SAYIN I CANT?! UGGGHHHHH! WUT IF I FLMED UR STORES! AMD I FUCING NO DA SUN IS ROUND TANK U VRY MUCH! WUT DOS 1 REPUBLIK HAVE 2 DO W/ MY STORY? AND YES IV WATCD DA MOVES SO STOP SAYIN IDK ENYTHING! SPICYTAKS REMOVE UR STORI NPWWWW!**

So we went 2 wakmart. I loked up and down da ailes w/fred and jorge 4 fun. Sp I waked up 2 da postas and I saw a 1DIRECION (AN NOT 1 REPUNLICK U DAM IDIOT!) I WALKD up 2 da posta and bought it. =PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I joind da orda.

"Lik OMGZ!" saod gir.

"Wut?" I said.

"DEY MADE A NEW GOGGLE MAP!" he wus sooosooo happy!

"May B we can find VOLOMORT!" is adi.

"YUP!" we all cherd.

So we bought IT!

Wen we got bak. Oblive had 2 say something importadn We ere all dinking sodas and eating pizza..

"Um guysssss!" he saod we listend.

"Wut?" we said.

"I hav a confesion 3 make." He bluhsd.

"Wut?" we said.

"I LIK MLP!" he shriekd,

"WUT?" we said. He get on a pegasues and flew a way.

"WERE THREWWWWW!" I shoted as he flew to da hevens.

"OMG!" said dumeldore.

"Wut?" saed haermione.

"HE DIED!" we al cried. We new dat pegagsus meant death 2 magical ppl. His soda wus poisned 2 get us bak. Den a note was underneath it.

_Cara._

_We kild ur bf u lilted slutttt! Hahahahaha we hav get u bak 4 al da good u hav spread 2 da world, we hate u alot and we want u 2 die! Lol ur such a idot 2 nut notices dat wus the soda hary bought yestrday! Do us a favirot and DIE!_

_Sined._

_BCKC!_

We throw out all da sodas just in a case.

I den saw renus all sad.

"hello renus!" is sed. He liftd his hed 2 look at me.

"cara!" he wus vry hapy 2 see me.

"stil upset bout jams." He nodded.

"sitl upsted bout harry." I nodded. I signed and sat nxt 2 him.

"hay cara can I sk u something." I nodd. "wil u b my gf." I squeiald! "YESSSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSSSS IWLI!" we huged. And became bf and gf.

**AN IM SUIRY BOUT OBLIVE LUVERS BUT IT WUS NESSORY 4 DA PLOT! TOETLES.!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: FF STIP FUKIN TAKING IT DOWN U DID IT 2TIMES IN 3 DAYUS! DATS LIKE DA 6TH TIME! ASHOELS! I SAW U UPATE SPICTACIS I FUKIN SAW U! I WARND U BY PM AND REOWVIEW! AND U POSTD MY PM UP 4 EVRY1 TO SEE ITS PM 4 A REESON IDOT! PPL SEEM 2 LUV MY TILIGHT STORY SO I TINK I SHOULD STRT 2 WIORK ON DAT 2!**

So I woke up da nxt morin. (AN CARA WAKS UP U DUMASS SPICTAOS (AN/ IM WATCHIN U SPICYTACOS!))

I went 2 da bathroom and tom out a tub of toothpast. I put da tootgpaste on the thoothbush! The tothpast was Crest and the toofbrush was pink. I den oped my mouth and desided should I brush from side 2 side? Or shall I bush up and down? I den did brush up and down. I den spat the sink. My spit wus not dime size BUT QUATER! I put down da toothpaste and relizd it wasnt mine but it wus OLIVES! I den cried.

I den waks to my room. I open my closit doort. I look arnd muy closet. I den pik out da prettoest outfit EVARRRRRRRRRRR !

So I get change. And do my hari. And oput in make-ip. I finsh getting redy.

OK so I wlk out of my room.

My hair wus stil styles my hair (AN HAhAHAHA HARRY STYLES!) down. My hair wus its usual beeeeeetuful choclate brown hair. Curly hair strings tubled down my back. My straples sparkly pink tee dat ended above my bely button, my booty short shorts were jean. I wus wering my pink AREO pastle flip fuks. My frhswater blue eyes sparkes. I had pink eyeliner. Pink eyeshowdow. And pink lip gloss. And I difnt need mas(cara) cuz I have longggggggggg eylashes. (AN MASCARA CARA! SHE HAS LONG EYLASHS MAKS SENSE RITE?!)

"iznt she BTOOTIFUL!" sen renus. Fred and johrge nodded in agrwsment.

"R we redy 2 go.!" Sed gir holding his goggle map. He must hav found da place.

"WAIIIIIIIIT!" I den pased out.

I woke up lats. Wut hapend I said.

"ur tothsopaste it wus piosind!: said ferdn. "Here!" korghe gave me a notew.

I loomeec ata the ntoe.

_Cara,_

_Hahyahyza diudnt u no dat dat tothspaste wus ur ex-bfs! It wus posind so that it woul help him DIE! 1st plan but den he drank da sotsa instead. Hahahha u duma** b**** ur sopoooooooooooooooo sypid.! We jhatye u SOOOOO MUCH U SHOULD DIE! UR 2 NICE AND PRETIE CARA! HAHAHA!_

_Signed,_

_BCKC!_

"like omg! Gir can u trka dis note." I said.

"Like DUH!" he said and loked da note. "Their at…"

**TO B CONTINUD!**

**Nic clify right! BTW IF U FLMERS R EVIOL!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN FF STIP TYAKING IT DOWWNNNNN! NOWWWW! EVRY TME I PUT MI STPORY UP U DUMBASSSSSSSES DELTE IT! IK Y CUZ U ALL TINK DAT MI STIPY IZ SOOO AMASING DAT U TINK IT WIL MAK OTHA PPL FELL BAD & DA FAXT DAT U R ALLLLL JEALUS! AND I GOT 1000 GR8 REVIOWS AND PPL WHO LUVD MY STORY! SO NOW U FLMERS CANT C DEM CUZ OF FF! SO GOOOOOOD RWEVIOWRS BETTA REVIEW AGAIn! ANF EVRY TIM DEY TAKE IT DOWN DEY MAK ME WAIT 2 DAYS TO REPST IT! UGH TIS IS LIKE DA WUT 7TH TIME?! **

INTRLUDE: (AN DAT MENS NO CARA TIS CHAOTA! WE WIL ONLY SEE DA BCKC! SRRY 2 AL WHO LUVVVVVVVV HER!)

VOLOMORT and da BCKC met a table. Dey were planin wut evol thing nxt tey must do 2 cara!

"I sugest we kil her w/ a rlly rlly big nife!" said doby.

"were r we gonna get a nife?" ased hagro.

"IDK but it stell wuld work!" doby pronstested.

"SHT UP!" yeld snape. He loked ova 2 VOLOMORT! "wut must we do?"

"Wel I wus suggesting 2 lure dem in w/ a ditraction den kidnap her and kil her wen she is her weekend!" sed VOLOMORT!

"wut wil we use a direction my log?" asked nevule.

"Dis person." VOLOMORT waved and a new member apreated. It wus SPIOCY TACOS! (AN: I TOLF U TO STIP! IF U DONT SOON DA ORDE WIL GET U! AMD IMA CAL IT SPICY CUZ I DONT FELL LIK TYPIN SA HOLE TING OUT!)

Spicy den walkd in tha room! "HEL MASYA! And da orda I must get ara cuz immmmmmm evooooool;!" (AN DOS ANY 1 no WUT genda SPICY IS CUZ I NED 2 PUT IT IN MY STIORY?)

LATA!

Ron wus talking 2 nevile and said. "Can we like dat?" he asked.

"Yes1' necile said.

Snepe den shoutd "EWWWWWWWWW GAYE PPL!" he krinled his nose membering a certin hedmasta.

"I lick gyp ppl." sed ron. Snmnpe glared him.

"I h8 dem!" sed sna angrly insultin ron and everyone sele.

"No! Muh dad waz gay. But hiz luv died so he gut togeth w/ me moa." Sad nevule.

"2 bad" SAIID snape ! he walkd out of da rooon!

Da nxt dey.

Every1 was eatin serial. Frostd flkes and luky charms 2 b specific. VOLOMORT gulped down his seriol. He sed. "Snaepe ik wut ur up 2! UR IN LUV w/ DUMOOLDORE! So u must get married 2 him so dat we can kil him & Cars da wedding!"

'I tought det he hated gay ppl?" hary asked.

Luci stared him… "YEAH HE DOS!" he souhed.

"but hes getting punhished for failing 2 kill Cara!" narcisa said.

"k so wuts da plan?" asked spicy rudly cuz (AN UHH WuTS SPICYS GENDER HELP!) *put genda here* is rude.

Den VOLOMOERT ecplained the plan.

**AN SRRY DIES ISNT As GOOD AS DA 1S W/CARA! BUT DIZ IS VRYVRY VRTY UIMPORTENT. SO NXT CHAPTA IZ W/ CARA YEAHAHAHAH! TEL ME IF ANY1 IZ RITIN A COMMENTERY OR WHO FLMES ALOT SO I CAN STIOP DEM. QUICKLT REVEIOW QUICKLY RECIOE! B4 FF TAKES RTIS DOWN!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAKKKKKK! K JUS 2 LET U NO WEN MY STOREE/ ACC IS TAKIN DOOWN! DAT DOESN'T MEEN IM DUN! I WIL FINSH DIS STORI JUS 4 U FATHFUUL REEDERS (1NCE AGAN NOT DA FLAMERS!) AND FF CANS ME MAK A DEEL W/ U? U STIP TAKIN DOWN MY STORY/ACC & I WIL STO[P BEIN MEEN 2 U IN MY ANS! PLZ HAV I EVA TOLD U HOW MUCH I LUVB U FF! UR DA BSTEST SIT EVA W/ DA BST MODS! PLZ DON'T TAK DOWN MY STOREY!**

RECAP (An/ since itz ben a wile! And cuz of da interlude!)

Gir can runin up nxt 2 me!

"IF FOUNDDDDD HOM! DA REEL 1" he sed. We all cheerd.

Den we disapered 2 find VOLOMORT! Afta thx da google map.

END of rcap.!

Den we appeared in da vry vry scaryyyyyyyyy lare. I meen so scary dat u want 2 jump of a clif. I meen scart as snakes,,,,, (AN dose things crep me out! I screm wen I sad them.!)

"IS IT TRU WE R HER?" ASKED DYNLEDORE!

2 b continued.

**An ik itz short but im bak in skool! It sems not long aho wen I stard dis rite b4 the sumar! So reviw nice ppl! **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN/ K HER IZ DA NXT CHAPTA! DIS STORE ISNT MAD 2 B FUNY! IM SRIUS (HAHAH SIRSI)! MY NAM IZNT TROL (AN OR TAR 4 U DIMASSES DAT THINK MI NAME IS TERA! (AN OR CARA!))1NCE AGAN ITS MADISON MEMBER DAT!**

So we got 2 da evol lair! I wondad y it wisnt as scarrrrrrrrrrrrrrry as usal! But den we continued 2 walk & I sawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Snnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeee!

Den he wlkd 4ward. We took out allll r wepins.

"WUT DO U WANT WHO R U!"""""" I aked swrds pointed him!

"IM SNAPE!" he sed.

"k den!" I said. And da swords got claos 2 his chest.

"WAIT!" he sed. I stoped and twirled my swords in my hand.

"WUT!" I sed.

"I LUV DUMEBLORE AND I WANNA JOIN U!" I rased my sword 2 lower it.

"how do we no we can trst U!" sed Gir!

"CUZ I WANA MARRY DUMBLORDORE!" he sed.

"OOOOOOOOOOh1" evry 1 belibed him BUT ME! how could he? Try 2 play w/dumbrldores hat! I meen we had r own 2 betray us. Y SHOULD WE TRST HIM! HE BRKE SIRIS HEAT Y NIT DUMBLOEDORES?!

"fine!" I finally(AN HAHAHAH FINE FIANALLY!) muttrd.

He den joind us. We pland da weding 2 tak plac on Friday! (AN ITS satday BTW JUS 2 LET U NO IM GOIN BY DA ACUAL DAYS!) Sence we got snipe we got more recruts such asssssssssssssssss: Slughammer, Ummbudge, Treelawny, Frank bryce, Teri Boot, and Lavy Brown! (AN: I FOUND DESE PPL in a list soo yeah! I ALSO FIGRED OUT DERE IS MORE DEN 1 SIRI! I WUS GONNA PUT DEM IN BUT IT MITE B CONFISING 4 DA READERS!)

So I went 2 find rennus and I saw him in a hit w/!

HERMAINE.

I storned in da hut.

"LIKE OMG UR CHEATIN ON ME? W/ HIM? I HATE U WERE THREW!?" I shoutd.

"CARA CARA IM SRRY!" he pleded.

"NO UR NOT! NOW I HAT U BOTH! IM KIKING U BOTH OUT OF DA ORDER!"

"NOO, CARA, NOOOO! IM UR BFFF!" sed hermine.

"NOT ANYMOR U STOLD MY BF RENUS! ILL NEVA 4GIVE U BOTH.!" So lata I got dumbldore & da rest of the orda!

"wut is dere punishment?" askd dumbldore.

"we al voted on…. Exile!" gir sed. So we took dem both a random iland in the middle of nowere. We droped dem off and left! Den we herd dem screaming & crying.

Then we went 2 get da google map an up-grate da apple store!


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: UUHHHGHHHHH FF TOOKIT DOWN AGAN! FF NEDS 2 TAK ME SIRYSLU (HAHA SIUS!) I ALSO SAW SPICTACS UPSDAT I SAW U W/UR DUMCASS COMENTAYR! AND I SAW DNDCHK REIW ON HER STORY!? WTF R U AL TEEMING UP ON ME! FINE DEN ME AND MY NICE GOOOD REEDERS WIL HATE U! HERE IZ A LIST OF EVRY1 WHO REVEIWS SPICYTACOS STORY! (I MAD SURE I SPELT IT RITE!) (NEWIST 2 OLDST!)**

**I'mJustMe-PlainOl'v 9/2/12 . chapter 1**

**HalfASlug 9/2/12 . chapter 7**

**AlmightySmallestMizena 9/1/12 . chapter 7**

**Dndchk 9/1/12 . chapter 7 **

**(TEEMING UP W/SPICY NOW HUH?! IM PUTTING U IN MY STORY! AND U LAUFGGHTED AT MY FLAMES HOW DAR U!?)**

**Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl 9/1/12 . chapter 7**

**QuidditchFlyer19 8/28/12 . chapter 6**

**ArchadianRose 8/28/12 . chapter 2**

**ArchadianRose 8/28/12 . chapter 1**

**(NIT 1NC BT 2WICE?!)**

**Guest 8/23/12 . chapter 6 **

**(TOO FUKIN SCARD 2 PUT UR NAM HUH?! U KNEW I WOLD GET U!)**

**Enchiladas 8/24/12 . chapter 6**

**(FAV HORIBLE SSTORY?! UK WUT I TRRY 2 MAK PPL HAPY W/MY RITING ONLY BLESED PPL WIL UNDERSTAND & APRECIATE IT! & U SHOOLD B SAD WEN I GOT DELTED!)**

**RandomFandom5 8/24/12 . chapter 6**

**AlmightySmallestMizena 8/23/12 . chapter 6**

**thepeoplesfan 8/23/12 . chapter**

**Raven-of-the-forests 8/23/12 . chapter 6**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/23/12 . chapter 6**

**Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl 8/23/12 . chapter 6**

**ineverhadapony 8/22/12 . chapter 5**

**(UK WUT! I HATE U!?)**

**Enchiladas 8/20/12 . chapter 5**

**(I. DO. NTO. TLK. W/. 4S. IN AMAZING.)**

**Anonymous 8/18/12 . chapter 5**

**(WEL WEL ANOOTHER CHICKN!)**

**Luxembourgsbucktoothedgirl 8/20/12 . chapter 5**

**(ITZ HEL 2 REED THROUGH SPICYTACOS STORYE NTO MINE!)**

**QuidditchFlyer17 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(spicytacos IS NITTTTT FUNI!)**

**Guest 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(I. DO. MAK. SNESE.!)**

**Toni Horan 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(Y DOES EVRY 1 TINK SPICY IS SOO DAM FUNNI!)**

**Guest 8/16/12 . chapter 5**

**(LOK ABOVE)**

**esquiggle 8/18/12 . chapter 2**

**(RF4T5G BNY6CDTYRFGTV DATS ME SMASING MY HEAD AGANST DA KEYBOARD! DAT LOKS NOTHIN LIK MY STORYIII!)**

**TheAngryMuffin 8/15/12 . chapter 1**

**(my story IZNT A JOK!)**

**CelestialGlobe 8/17/12 . chapter 1**

**(YES I DO FIN DIS VRY OFENSIVE!)**

**Raven-of-the-forests 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(UHHHH HOW MAN TIMS DO I HAV 2 EXPLAN CARA IZNT A SUEEE!)**

**RandomFandom5 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(MY CHAPTAS NEVA SUK! UK WUT U SUK!)**

**EmmyMetal 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(HAHA UR DA 1 WHO TINKS SHES BETTA DEN ME! IM GLAD U TOK UR STORY DOWN CUZ UK IM BETA!)**

**Dndchk 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(I HAAATE U I RLLY DO!)**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/17/12 . chapter 5**

**(SPICY SOOLD GIV UP NOT CONTINUE!)**

**electriclime22 8/17/12 . chapter 1**

**(MYSTORYSPICYTACOS)**

**secretbear1 8/16/12 . chapter 4**

**Dndchk 8/16/12 . chapter 4**

**(OMG ITS DECEMBRSAYER! NOT WUTEVA U SPELT! I CAN FUKIN SPELL! & U SHOULNT B HAPY IM ARGRY U! CARA AND HARYS FAMILY IZ FIN THX U VRY MUCH!)**

**Dndchk 8/16/12 . chapter 3**

**RandomFandom5 8/16/12 . chapter 4**

**(MY STORI IS BETTA DEN DAT SONG! I STILL DINT UNDASTAND Y U COMPEAR ME TO A SONG?!)**

**Dndchk 8/16/12 . chapter 2**

**(LOK ABOVD)**

**Dndchk 8/16/12 . chapter 1**

**(STIL HAT U!)**

**prtsrxmyNiceSox 8/14/12 . chapter 4**

**Chopstickz 8/14/12 . chapter 4**

**(HORRO WUS VRY MEEN & OFFENSIFE)**

**HalfASlug 8/14/12 . chapter 4**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/14/12 . chapter 4**

**(I hat u & da comments)**

**Funny Cat 8/14/12 . chapter 3**

**(MY STORY IZ G8! MEU)**

**Socially Awkward Bunny 8/13/12 . chapter 3**

**(HORR=MEEN!)**

**Socially Awkward Bunny 8/13/12 . chapter 2**

**(WUT IF I LAUGTED U?)**

**I love Neville 8/12/12 . chapter 2**

**(NEVULE IS DUM!)**

**Guest 8/8/12 . chapter 3**

**(CHIKEN MUCH?)**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/9/12 . chapter 3**

**(IM A GENUS UR NOT GET OVA IT!)**

**Love-loyalty 8/8/12 . chapter 3**

**(Horendus? Ugh ur all jus dum fuks!)**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/6/12 . chapter 2**

**(NEVULE HATS ORFANS OK)**

**AlmightySmallestMizena 8/5/12 . chapter 2**

**(DIED? UR 2 DUM TO COMPREHAND!)**

**Guest 8/1/12 . chapter 1**

**(IM NOTTTTTTTTTT 5!)**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH 8/1/12 . chapter 1**

**(YES SPICTACOS IS HORBLE!)**

**FANFICTIONJUNKEE 7/30/12 . chapter 1**

**(U STATED ALL DESE REVEIWS IK IRT!)**

**K IK DATS LONG BUT HERS DA STORY!**

Da wedding & da google map!

So we went 2 da store! DA APPLE STORE! Gir loked around 4 a while and taked 2 da cashier!

"wut r u lookin 4?"

"an upgrate!" I sead.

So we got it updated! We wer rlly rlly happy!

Latar:

So we wer on da beech parting!

And…..

BEKKATRICKS SHOWED UP!

"Lik OMG! I thought u were RON!?" asked Umbeach.

"No im not. Ron is jus a dumadd follower tryin 2 b awesome cuz hes a looooooser!" she said. "I wus nevA in da BCKC! I want 2 join da orda!" she said.

"Y did u chnge ur mind?" asked treelawny.

"cuz of Siri! Uk hes my bff fav cousin!" she sead. (AN I read upa bit ik dere related!)

Den siri and her hugged.

Nxt Day!

We set up 4 da weddin. I wus made of honor! Siri wus bst man! And da flowe girl was: Teri boot. (AN: da orda orignaly wanted cara but she wus da made of honor! So teri was a 2nd choice evan dough he is a he!) So he handed out alllllllll the flowrs. And the annocnecer preist dude was slughammar!

"do u dumbldore take snipe as ur husband." Slughamar sad.

"I do!" sed dumbkldoew.

"do u snape tak dumblerode as ur"

Den hell brok loose.

A bunch of ppl stormed into da wedding wepins pointed at us orda!

"HAHAH!" VOLOMORT sead. "I got u now!" da bckc stood behind him redy 2 kill!

**AN: nxt chapta is anotha intuerlude. So it wil tak place b4 da weddin. Its vry important 4 da plot! Plz revvvvvvvviewwwwwwwww! And ff don't fukin delte me!**


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter Thirty Four:_

**HAY GUSS WUT! Ff BIN GAI DELETED MY ACC! OMFG I WUS SOOO MAD! BUT I LERNED DAT I CAN HAV ANOTHA GOLE 2! 2 KEP DIS ACC UP LONG ENGH 2 BCOME A BETA REEDERR SO I GOTTA RITE LONGA CHAPTAS 2! IK IM SO AMAING RITING BUT I WIL STIL RITE NO MATTA WUT! I BETA MY OWN STOUYR W/DA HELP OF SARRRRRRRH! SO REVIW AND I WIL BETA 4 U! O I PT DIS BAK UP CUZ I WAS OFF SKULE 4 DA JEW HOLIDAY! SO I WEN 2 THE MAL THTS Y I CULDNT PUT IT UP ERLIER! SO JEWS PLZ LET ME NO WUT DIS HOLIDAY IZ BOUT SO I CAN CELIBRATE IT 2! I LUV HOLIDAYS!**

Intrulllloooooddddd! (AN: dis intrlud is bout da romance of da BCKC ik ik u all hat dam but itz vry vry importsnt!)

So da BCKC were eating cerial again 2gether.

"SO like wen r we kilin da wedding?" asked doby?

"We r killing dumbnledore and CARA!" sed snepa.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" they al sed.

Den a shasow walkd into the room! IT WAS LUPPPPPPOP!

"Like OMG wut r U doing here? I tought u were on an iland w/ hermone cuz u cheated obn da b*** Cara!" asked haey.

"So like hemion dyed on da island so I wus all a lone den I figurd dat VOLOMORT is my trrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuueeeeee love! I com cuz I LOVE U JAMS! I KNEW IT EVA SENCE WE MET IN ELIMENTARY SKULE! SIRI & LILU JUS GOT IN DA WAY OF R RELATIONSHIT!" sed lipin.

"Dats nut a valid exuse! Who cars bout hermina anywy! Besid VOLONIRT dosnt even luv u?!" sad hary. Then then got in a fite. (4 a HART LOL UK DATS DA OTHA FIK! IKIK I GOTTA PUT IT BAK UP!)

So hagurs broke the fite.

"Dats enough! IS IS UNECESARY! I TANK WE AL SHOULD GETA LONG 2 KIL CARA!"

"how did u get hre?" asked VOLOMORT!

"I brut him!" shadow step in it wasssssssssssssssssssssssssssss… Dnchck. (AN I think? WELL I DUNT NO SO I WIL CALL U D! AND HAHAH I GOT U 4 BEEN MEEN UR NOW IN MTY STORREEE!)

They jopind da BCKC and thet dicesed on how 2 kill cara.

LATA!: LONA PoV

I luv Ron I rlly did bt he had 2 b w/ dat dum nevulleeee! I wish I culd b w/ ron and nevule wood die so wile ron was tlking 2 nevule I snuk up from behind & huged him.

"hey cute!' I sed. Ron wuz mad me. "GO AwAY!" he insulted lik a boss. I cried and ran into my room. I den sawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

RONS POV:

So lunah ran away cring. I wus hapy cuz she tried 2 hit on me in fron of mai bf Nevule. I luv nevol vry vry vry vry vry vry vry vry vry rvyr verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy much. So den he cam up 2 me and sed.

"Ron we ned 2 talk!"

NEVULLES POV:

So I told ron I ndeed 2 tlk 2 him. I new or reltionsit was nuthin. I rlly new my ttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee luv was hagers. I saw him w/ doby bt evry time I did I cried. Rite now he was w/ doby! I WUS SOOO SAD!

"RON IM BRAKING UP W/U! I DUNT LUV U ANYYYY MORE!" Ron ran of cring.

HAGRUS POV:

Sp I saw Ran run off. Nevuk, didnt love him? I wus confused. VERY CONFUSED!... So den doby sed something vey suprixing.

"IM BREKG UP W/ U!"

DOBBBYS POV:

I wus tlking 2 hagrus and told him were threw. He cried & ran off. IK were thrw we were nuthin I figured out dat I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvveeeeeed D! I RLLY DID! So I follow D (TELL ME DA GEENDA OF D NOW!) around and around and around and around. I WTCHED D SLEEP EAT AND PEE AND EVERYTHINGNGNNGGNGN IU KLOUHBED DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (PLZ TELL ME!) (AN HAHHAHAHA DOBY LUVD U AND UR STUK W/ PECE OF SHIT HAHHA STALKIN U AND LUBING U! HE WIL COME 2 UR JHOUSE)

Ds POV:

Today I wus stlking Sneap again. CUZ I LOOOOOVED him. I saw ODBY today so I sed hi he smdled and waved. So I went bak 2 stking SNep. Everytim he flipped his hair I fainted. IK I LUVED HIM! IK IT! So I folwed him and decided 2 hit on him.

"HEYEYYEYEY!" I sed.

"Hello thre." He said & left were spicy was. (AN HAHA U LUV SNEPE HAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHQAH I GOT U BAK!)

SNPAPS POV:

I hagte D I dont lik him (AN NO LUV BAK 4 U!) I knew I LUVED from da momnt I saw Spocy enta da BCKC! IK IT! I folwed spiocy and I culded spiey while spicy was slepin. (AN FOR GIDSSAKE SOME1 TELL ME SPICYS FUKIN GENDA!) and had a stash of spicys stuff dat I stole! HAHAH! So den I walkd up 2 spiceyee and said I luved u!

Spicy wusnt hapy. (MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH SNEPS LUVS U!)

SPICYS POV:

I DID NUT LUV SNEOPA EW NO NO NO! I LUB RENNUS FROM DA MOMNT I SAW HIM DIS MORNING! I DTU LIKE SNAEPE I SMAKED HIM WEN HE SED HE LUBED ME! HAHAHAHAHA! Wel den I luv renus sooooo muych I follow him and breathe on his nek. Hug him. kiss him (wile he is slepping of coarse) I follow him and stalkd him and follow him and stlak him! SO I ALSO LUV HIM SO MUCH! ) (AN TAK DAT SPIY HAHAH NUW U LUV DA DUM EVOL RNNUS!)

RENNUS POV:

LET ME CLEER TINGS I DONT LUV SPICY (AN NO RETURDNNNS LUV BLAHAHAHAH!) I luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv jame/VOLOMORT1! I new since we met alkkkkkkk dose teeers agooooo! I knew it that Lobing Liky wasn't truee so I had hop! But den HARY CAM ALONG F*** U HARY! U RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE U 4 EVA! JAMES WIL 1 DAY LUV ME NUT U! I WIL LUV AND FOLOW U JAMS TIL DA DAY I DIE!

VOLOMORT POv:

Rnus needs stlkjing me. I meen I cant evan go 2 the bathroom with out him dere hovering all over me…. ew! I men I cant eat cearel with out him trying 2 kiss me WTF rennus go away I dont lik u! I tryied 2 lok him in a closet but 5secs lata he got out & wus following me again! I wus vry annoyed he nos im in a relionsp w/harry…. I trted 2 tell him nicely but he didt get it…

HArrys POV:

**SUSPENSSSSEEE!**

**U WIL AL B SURPISE HARYS POV WIL HAV SUCH A PLTI TWIST HAHSAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH U WI.L NEVA NNO…. TIL NXT TIM ON LOVE IZ WAR W/ ME MADISON!**


	35. Chapter 35

**KK I WUS LIK SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY DAT DIS MORNIN MY SRROY WUS STILL DERE! I WUS LIKE YAYAYAYAYAYAY! DEN I WAS SUPA HAPPY SO I ROTE DA NXT CHAPTA! & U FLMERS WERE NICER DEN DA OTHA FLAMERS! WELL UR STILL MEEN DOUGH! BUT NOT ASSSSSSS MEEN!**

Da wedin!

(AN I FOLLED U HAHAHAHA! IM NIT PUTTIN HARYS POV. IM GOIN BAK TO DA WEDIN!)

So da BCKC shows up redy 2 kill! I wus soooo surpaused. Den dunbvkedore came out and sssssaidddddddd:

"DIS WAZ A TRAP SNAE! HUH? I THOUGHT U LUVED ME!~!" Snaep shook hisz head.

"I NEVA LOVED U DUMBKRDORE! NEVAA!" Da BCKC and us stated fighting. Some1 grbed me from behing it was. VOLOMORT.

I punchd in him in da nose. BUT HE DIDNT HAV 1! So I pucnhd his face. He den relesased me.

Den I saw sipcy wlak up and STAB DUMBLRSORE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all sed. And he died.

Den we contined fighting. So den snaep tried killing me! so i kiked him in da shin! And he flew away ans trdnsported bak 2 da BCKCs hideout. After fitgheing 4 like 10 min. dam BCKC retrnd 2 dere hideout.!

"Like WTF!" I said. "I DINT FINISH FIGHTING!"

Den the wedin was cancelled. Snepa was truly eviouil. Deumbledor died. So we went bak 2 da beechhouse.

"Now wil b in charge?" asled lilu.

"IDK!" sed siri. So we thought.

And thought.

And thoght.

And thought.

N thought.

So we hthought. Den bekkatriks (Da go0d 1 nut evil who was digusing! U no siris cousin)

"I Hav AN IDEA!"

**MORE MORE MOR SUSPENWSSSSSSSSSSE!**

**HAHAHA U HAV 2 WAIT TIL NXT TiM!**


	36. Chapter 36

**THX 4 ALLLL DA GOOD REVIOWS IN DA PMS! IK I MEEN ALOT 2 U! SO I ROTE AGAINNNn! THX 4 KEPIN MY ACC UP I WUSSS SUPA SUPA HAPY SO I ROTE AGANn! ALSO ITZ ANOTHA JEW HOLIDAY SO IM OFF AGAIN! YAYAYAYA! AGAN PLZ EXPLAN WUT 2DAY IS! K? ALSO I SAW SOM1 TEL SPICY DAT IM BAK! I NUT HAPY W/ U. I TINK IT WAS SOM1 NAMD GRACIE BT DEY WEERE ANON HAHA! I NEW I CAN SCAR ANY1!**

**ANY1 DAT WAS CONFUSED I SPELT GRINDLEWAL RONG 4 A WHILE. SIO GIR IS GRINDLEWAL. KK!**

So afta thinking. BEKKA TICKS SAIIIIIIIIIID:

"I think dat cara shood b da new leader!" we all chewed.

"YAY YAY!" we sed. Den I walks up 2 gir. He was mesin w/his google map!

"U find him?" I asked.

.

..

…

(HAHAH SUSPERNSE!)

….

…..

…

….

(MORE SUPENSE!)

…..

…

….

…..

(DA SUSPENSE MUS B KILIN U RITE?)

….

…..

(K IM DUN!)

"No…" HE SED. WE ALL GASPED!

"HIOW CAN DA GOGLE MAP NOT WORKSSS!" We al crued.

So den he sed.

"WAIT A MIN! I FOUND HIM!?" WE AL Cheered!

'YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" We al sed.

"were iz he" I asked.

"Hese here…" He showed. Me.

"We canty find him til 2marrrow its dark out!" cried lily. We agreed.

I den saw teri boot.

"helo teri!" I sead.

"Cara I hav 2 tel u something important!" he said.

"Wut…?" I said.

"Ik u stil miss renus!" he said.

"mhm…" I said.

"Butt…." He said.

"But wut?" I said.

"WIL U B MY GF!" he said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Ps im totally ova rennus. He is soo evil and old!" I said.

We huged.!

Dan nxt day we looked 4 VOLOMORT!

K I WORKED ON DIS VRY QUICKLY IM SRRY IF ITZ NUT AS GOOD BUT NXT CHAPTA WIL B 1 OF DA BESTEST I PROMIZE!

**REVEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	37. CARA DA GENUS

**AN: I GOT 1 REVEWWWWW THEY SAID DEY LUVED IT! FINALLY A NIC GUEST! I KNEW PPL SO INSPIRD BY MAH STOREE! I TINK DAT U WIL LUV DIS CHAPTA GUYZ1!1 I CONTACED SARAH SO SHE CULD HELP ME WITH MAH CHAPTAHS!**

**PS; WUTZ OPOSITE DAY?**

**Dis is lik chapta 37 right?**

CARA DA GENUS

I then became the leeder of our groop. I was supar happy like happy as da happy song. So then i goes to to dumbedole with a plan.

"So we find volsdmort and then u sneak up behind him to kill him!" dumbelforew said in responding to my plan.

"yup" I said

"OMG UR A GENUS!" said fred

"WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT!" said Jorge

"Because cara has a iq of 70 **(AN DATS RLLY HIGH RIGT DATS WUT MY MOM TOLLED ME MY IQ WUS)**!" saud grinde, smileing at me becaus i took an IQ test since i wuz really rally smart!

"OMG UR LIK EYESTEIN SMART!" said my parents who were rellt relly proud of me.

"vldmort wont see wut hit him. or should i say stabbed him!" said Jorge. We all laughted.

"HAHAHAHA! UR SO FUNNY JRHGE!" I said wuth tear rushin down my face.

"THINK I FUND HIM!" said grindle looking on google map.

WE ALL GASPED.

**SUSPENSE! HAHA I TRIKED U! U GOTTA WAIT NOW! IM GLAD 2 BE BAK! DUNT B A FLAMMER AND REVIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN NUT MANY REVIWS W/ MY COMBAK SO I TINK ALL DA EVOOOLL FLAMERS JUS LEFT WILE I WUZZ GONE MAYBE DEY ALL GOT LIVES OR SUMTIN! OR MAYB DEY NOW APPRCIATE MY GR8 WORK! HAHAHA! IM STIL HERE AND DEY R NOT! IM SO HAPY RITE NOW LIK HAPPIER DEN DA HAPPY SONG! 4 MAH READRS IS DA BEWAITED BELUVED NXT CHAPAAAHHH**! !

Aftar we found VOldemirt all by hisself relaxing down at da beech with other evil ppl dat were his besties like: Scar from da lyin king, bowser from mario party, the Joker from batman, and Dubya Bush.

"Nice day 2 b evol isnt it?" said bowser. **(AN DAT FUCKER TOOK MY STAR IN MARIO PARTY! HE SULD DIE!) **

"Yea" Agreed Joker while plying solitarey with a deck of cards becuz he has no frends dat wanna play with him cuz he's evil.

"I hate u stupd unprodictive retards" insulted scar not noing why he new these ppl.

Dubya nodded in agarement cuz he was to dum to speak. **(AN HAHAHA! GET IT TO DUM 2 SPEAK! I HERD SOMWERE DAT DUM WAS ANOTHA WORD FOR LK CULDNT TALK SO! I WUNDER IF UR AS SMRT AS ME 2 DETTIT! I TINK DAT U HAV 2 HAV DA RLLY HIGH IQ OF 70 TO TRUKY GET MI JOKES DOUGH!)**

We al were watchin fom afar waiting 2 sneek up on dem. We disguised as sand 2 fit in with da beech. I snuck up behind vofdonry with my sword of da faries/unicorns/ranbows/everyting dat is cool & powerful, ready to streak.

"GO CARA!" DUMBLFORE SAID!

"OH S*** ITS CARA AND DA ORDER!" screeched scar, him and the joker escaped the scene threw on a magical rotten bananananana dat all evul ppl had. Good ppl had yellow bananananana and bad ppl had moldy banananana which was roteen.

"LETZ MAK A QUICK ESCAPE!" said bowerser, "I'll distract them with tjis!" He took out a glowing orb!

"NO BOWSER I HAVNT FINISHED MAGICING IT YET!' SAID Voldmot. "I DUNT NO WHAT IT WILL DO!"

Bowsar through the orb.

"BOWSER U FUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Da order yelled.

**SUSPSENDES! WUT WILL DA ORB DO U HAV 2 WAIT 2 FINS OUT! HAHAHA! IM SO GLAD 2 BE RITIN AGAIN IVE BEN SO INSPIRARD LATELY! I TINK THAT U WIL B HAPPY 2 NO DAT I HAVE A TUN MORE IDEAS CUMING UR WAY!**

**REVWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: K GUYZ IM BEN SOOO HAPPY FF HAZNT TAKEN ME DOWN YET! THEY MUSTVE GOTTIN OVA THERE JEALUSY 2 RELIZE HOW GR8 I RLLY AM!1! SO IM GONNA FINLAYY POST DA NXT LONG WAITED CHAPTA!**

So dere we were on the beech with vOldnirt and Bowser (aka dat fucker who took mah stars in mario party). Bowser got his orb out and we all screened!

"AHHHH!" I screamed, screamingly.

But too late it was too late. I wuz sucked into the evil orb! den everyone looked horrily horrified scared. They didnt no how to help me!

Was i gonna die?

Was dis it?

Da end of Cara?

Was voldmoryh gonna win?

Who would sabe them?

My family?

MY friends?

Fred and Jorge?

Me?

But i was gone.

I woke up in an unfamilr area that I had idea were and why i was.

Was I dead?

**CLIFFY HAHAHAH! U GOTTA WAIT TIL I COME BAK WITH DA NXT CHAPTA! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! PS. FUCK U SPICY TACOS AND ANY H8 FLMAERS I GET! U IDOTS CANT TEL A DIFRANCE BETWEN A HUMAN AND TOOEL I AM OBVIOUSLY A HUMAN, HOW ELSE WOUDL I PASS DOSE NUMBA THINGYS!**


End file.
